A Dish Best Served Cold
by Five-O Fanatics
Summary: A criminal from Five-O's past is prepared to go to any length to enact his revenge, enlisting allies who are just as determined as they are deadly. Five-O finds itself assaulted from multiple angles as they race against the clock to save their colleagues from a fate worse than death. A Round Robin story.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

_**By: **_qdid, jodm, Book 'em Again, Tanith2011 and honu59

**Cover Art by:** bkart

_**AN: **This story is the result of a round robin writers challenge. We hope you will enjoy this as much as we had fun writing it :-__) Feedback is welcomed and greatly appreciated, if you have the time to review, mahalo.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had cost him a lot of money, but every penny would be well spent when he watched McGarrett draw his last breath. Oh what a beautiful sight to behold!

**Six months later…..**

"Jenny, will you come in now please? I'm ready to dictate that letter," Steve McGarrett called from the doorway of his big office.

"Be right in, Boss," Jenny Sherman, Hawaii Five-O's senior secretary replied.

Jenny closed the file she had been working with and grabbed her pen and stenographer's pad.

**An hour later…**

The big outer office was all but deserted. The rest of the clerical staff had left for the day. The small offices of Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Danny Williams were also dark as the detectives were out working on their own cases.

"And in conclusion, unless more funds are provided, the program will become stagnant and remain undeveloped." McGarrett paced in front of his desk, his thumbs in his pants pockets as he verbally composed the letter.

"That should cover all the bases. Thanks, Jenny, for staying late; you can type up the letter in the morning," the big detective said as he turned his back to her as paced back to his desk.

Jenny flipped the cover of the note pad closed and started to get up when both she and McGarrett were startled by the sound of the big wooden door as it was forcefully swung open. McGarrett turned sharply on his heels, his eyes wide with surprise. His right hand went instinctively for his revolver.

"Freeze, McGarrett! Don't spoil our little party by being impatient. Plenty of time for gun play later."

Steve McGarrett slowly lowered his right hand to his side, his dark eyes deep and penetrating as they locked on the intruder. Memories from the past flooded his mind when he recognized the stocky built sweating man holding the gun.

Big Chicken!

"I know we were not supposed to meet up again so soon," Chicken began as he walked over and put a big sweaty hand on Jenny's shoulder. Steve watched his secretary tremble with fear, her eyes meeting his and it cut him to the quick knowing that at the moment there was nothing he could do.

"Easy Jenny, easy," Steve called out to her in a strong calm voice.

"Listen to your boss, Jenny," Chicken said as he ran his hand down her back in a suggestive manner. "Everyone must obey the great Steve McGarrett or else he will lock you up and throw away the key."

"Look Chicken," Steve began, taking a step towards him. "It's me you want; let her go. She's …"

A shot rang out. Jenny screamed and brought her hands to her face as she watched McGarrett fall backwards clutching his right shoulder just before he fell to the hard wooden floor.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to pump some lead into you, McGarrett."

Steve managed to sit up a little to look at his assailant. He felt the warm sticky blood seeping through his fingers, and he pulled in a long painful breath to clear the black spots that were clouding his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Thank you for reading and special thanks for those who left reviews._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The black LTD pulled away from the curb and merged with the thinning traffic as it traveled down South Hotel Street and turned into Ward Avenue. The young detective behind the wheel reached below the dash for the mike. He had just left the Shamrock Hotel after interviewing the proprietor and discovering Lloyd McKormack's murder might be connected to a case that his boss was working on.

"Williams to Central. Patch me through to McGarrett," Detective Danny Williams transmitted into the mike. He waited to hear Steve's voice on the other line and was surprised to hear the operator's instead, informing him that McGarrett was not answering his telephone. _Odd. If Steve did leave his office for whatever reason then where was Jenny?_ Danny's thoughts pondered at the various possibilities but after checking his watch, he saw that it was much later than he thought it was. Jenny would have gone home by now. Still doesn't explain where Steve is. Sighing, Danny decided to head back to the Palace for he knew Steve would very much want to know his discoveries before they called it a night.

o-o-o-o-o

The debilitating pain left Steve McGarrett reeling and nauseous. He gritted his teeth together as he watched the man he came to know as Big Chicken latch his beefy fingers around Jenny's slender arm in a vice-like grip. In his other hand the revolver was still pointing at him. "Let her go, Chicken. This is between you and me!" Steve grated. He could feel perspiration running down the side of his face as the searing pain in his shoulder spread through the entire right side of his body.

"Come now, McGarrett, the night is still young and the party has just started," Big Chicken jeered as he pulled the frightened secretary closer to his body and laughed mockingly.

Jenny's heart raced in her chest and she was breathing hard. The grip on her upper arm was beginning to cut off her circulation. She was close enough to her captor to smell his rancid breath and see the sweat glistening on his skin. Cringing, she felt sick to her stomach. _Please, let Danny, Kono or Chin find us, soon! _

The wounded detective tried to use his elbow to rise off the ground but the movement caused the room to spin out of control. Biting back a groan he screwed his eyes shut and waited for the vertigo to fade away.

"You don't look so good McGarrett," the bald criminal taunted.

"What do you want?" Steve rasped, laying his head on the ground.

"Don't you see detective? It's time for some pay-back!" Big Chicken spat, his eyes glinting savagely.

The sound of the telephone ringing caused Jenny to gasp and jump with fright. All eyes were glued to the phone on Steve's desk in stunned silence. The pistol in the gunman's hand was no longer pointing directly at the fallen detective but instead he swung it around and aimed it at the offending object on the desk. Jenny could feel the grip on her arm loosen as the man holding her became distracted. Taking advantage of the situation, Jenny mustered the courage she didn't know she possessed within her and stomped down hard on her assailant's foot, wrenching her arm out of his grip at the same time. Her blouse tore in the struggle but she managed to free herself from the stocky man's hold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chicken grabbed Jenny's arm again, then squawked in surprised pain as she ground her heel into his foot a second time. He attempted to restrain the frightened but determined woman before her screams alerted someone. Almost too late, he heard approaching footsteps. Roughly shoving Jenny aside, the angry criminal edged his way out the door and headed for the stairs.

Jenny ran to McGarrett's side, her heart beating wildly. _Was he still alive?_ A soft moan gave her the answer she needed, wanted. She pressed the heel of her hand on the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

She nearly jumped at the sound of someone entering the office._ Please God, not Chicken!_ She sighed in relief as Duke Lukela knelt beside her. His voice was reassuring. "The ambulance is here and Doc Bergman's waiting for him at Queens. He's in good hands. You may have saved his life."

Jenny stepped side to allow the medics room to work. Her eyes brimmed with tears as they lifted the seriously injured officer onto the stretcher. _So much blood . . . How can he ever survive? Got to find Danny . . ._

o-o-o-o-o

Danny Williams didn't think of himself as psychic, but something troubled him. _Steve should have contacted him by now!_ He called Kono and Chin. Neither man had heard from McGarrett. Danny's worry ramped up another level. He couldn't have said why, but he had a strong feeling that something was wrong, seriously wrong—and it concerned Steve. He headed back to the Palace.

His heart nearly stopped as he heard, then saw, the ambulance rushing from the grounds. Police were everywhere! He screeched to a stop and questioned the nearest officer.

"It's McGarrett, Danny. Unknown gunman. They're taking him to Queens."

Danny turned pale. _Not Steve! He should have been there! He might have stopped it! _He could hardly bring himself to ask, "What are his chances?"

"Don't know, Bruddah. They said he was bleedin' pretty bad."

"Call Chin and Kono! Get them here fast!" Danny shouted as he ran up the Palace steps.

o-o-o-o-o

"Auwe," Kono mumbled as he heard the news of McGarrett's shooting. He turned to Chin. "We gotta to get to the Palace fast. Danny's gonna need us and anyone else he can get to help. They pulled up a few minutes later, only to find their office blocked off as a crime scene. Danny stood in the hallway, comforting a shaking Jenny.

"What happened, bruddah?" Kono questioned his young colleague.

"Big Chicken." Danny spat out the hated name. "Steve's in bad shape. I don't know if . . ." he hesitated, trying to gain control of his emotions, "if he'll make it."

"You better get to the hospital, Danny," Chin took charge. "We'll take care of things here and join you later."

"Che's on the way. Officer Kamekona will take Jenny home. Duke's already got her statement," Danny recounted as he headed for his car.

o-o-o-o-o

Chicken smoothed the front of his floral-patterned Aloha shirt and edged away from the crowd. _That damn secretary! McGarrett would be dead by now if she hadn't interfered._ If McGarrett survived, he'd be too heavily guarded for another attempt on his life. He'd lost the element of surprise there. He needed another plan. He watched as that young cop, Williams, ran down the Palace steps. _McGarrett's right hand!_ An idea began to form. Why not use Williams to get his revenge? Remove him, and Five-O would be crippled, finished. He'd need help and he knew just who to recruit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: To answer a question asked in a review: the authors of this round robin were challenged to write a hurt/comfort story so lots of injury and angst and other common themes found in the H/C genre are included. If you like these types of stories, keep reading. If it is not your cup of tea we encourage you to check out some of the other stories on this account or on the accounts of the authors who contributed to this round robin as they range from humor stories to general case stories to angst and everything in between. Thanks all for reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Frantic with worry, his gut twisted with fear for his best friend's life, Danny paced the corridor outside the surgical wing. Chin and Kono had joined him. All three men remembered a similar attempt on Steve's life—the angry, revenge-seeking Trinian. His four bullets had nearly killed their boss. They watched as an exhausted Danny leaned against the wall, his face buried in his hand. They stood by him in support as the doors opened and a tired, strained Doc Bergman slowly walked out.

o-o-o-o-o

Danny immediately blurted out, "How is he, Doc?"

"We got him stabilized enough for surgery; he's in with the trauma surgeon now."

"How long?" Chin asked.

"A couple of hours; the bullet nicked the subclavian vein," Bergman explained while pointing out the location of the vein on his own shoulder."

"Da Boss will be okay," Kono said hopefully.

Bergman gave an encouraging smile. "The odds are good that he'll pull through."

"Thanks, Doc. Call us as soon as you know more," Danny ordered as he, Chin and Kono hurried for the door. He wished that he could stay until Steve was safely out of surgery but the investigation couldn't afford to wait.

A short drive later, the Five-O detectives gathered in the warden's office and Danny was having problems keeping his temper under control as he faced the man in charge of the prison, Captain Wade.

"How come Five-O wasn't notified that Big Chicken had escaped?" Danny demanded.

Wade looked guilty as he stated, "We didn't know he'd escaped until we heard the APB over the radio."

Wade's answer wasn't helping Danny's temper any. "Then explain to me how Chicken was able to escape without anyone noticing until he had shot the man who put behind bars in the first place!"

"We've been having…incidents…with Chicken and other prisoners so he was placed into solitary. When the guards checked the cell there was a man in there who appeared to be Chicken. After the APB went out we checked the cell and discovered that he was an imposter."

Danny couldn't believe the words coming out of Wade's mouth but the tone of the warden's voice told him that the man was serious. "When was the switch made?"

"We're still working on figuring that out."

Danny bit his tongue in order to hold back a tirade about the incompetence and total ineptitude of Wade and the men he was in charge of_. Chicken could have been free for days! Weeks!_ Forcing himself to calm down, Danny asked, "Where is this imposter now?"

"We've already placed him in an interrogation room. Follow me."

o-o-o-o-o

The longer Chicken thought, the more the pieces of his new plan began to fall into place. He knew that he couldn't remain on the streets forever. Sooner or later the law would catch up to him. So what he needed to do was ensure that when it happened that it would be just as painful for McGarrett to arrest him as it would be for him to let him go free.

With the help Chicken planned to get, it would only be too easy for them to ruin the reputation of Five O's second-in-command. And the icing on the cake would be seeing the look on McGarrett's face when he would be forced to send his disgraced friend to prison.

_And when that happens_, Chicken thought evilly,_ Williams will be all mine and there is nothing that McGarrett can do to save him._


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Thanks to all who are reading our story :-) We hope you will continue to enjoy this._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Captain Wade led Danny into the interrogation room and closed the door behind them. Danny's eyes rested on the splitting image of the man who had just shot his best friend and mentor. Outwardly, the similarities were striking, but the detective could already see the differences in the imposter's demeanor. Where Big Chicken carried himself with an air of arrogance and mockery, here was a man who sat calmly in his seat, his gaze never meeting the detective's or the Captain's. As Danny sat down at the desk, the man in front of him shifted uncomfortably beneath his scrutiny. The young detective placed a file in front of him and took out a pen from his top pocket. Wade stood by the door and watched as Danny began the interrogation process.

It didn't take long for Danny to discover the real identity of the man seated before him. The man's name was Ray Osborne. He was serving time in Oahu State Penitentiary on drug smuggling charges. It surprised the detective how at ease Ray was as he admitted to his role. To Danny, it was beginning to sound like the man had been coached to play the part. There were still too many crucial and disturbing questions plaguing his mind. How did the switch occur without the guards' knowledge? Was it an inside job? How long has Ray kept up the pretence, while Big Chicken roamed the streets of Honolulu, free as a bird?

"Tell me about the switch. Who paid you to take Big Chicken's place? How did it happen?" The words tumbled out of Danny's mouth in a string of questions waiting to be answered.

"Six months ago, right after I started my sentence here, Chicken approached me in the mess hall," Ray began to recount the events that took place. "At the time I was assigned to kitchen duty. He passed me a note, telling me he wanted to meet me in the yards the next day. He said it would be worth my while to hear him out so I did and we talked. Somehow he caught wind of my pending transfer to Maui. He offered me five thousand big ones to pretend to be him the night before my transfer was to take place. He also assured me he was looking good for his appeal to come through to have his sentence reduced. That was the deal. I wasn't sure at first whether to trust him but he told me that someone would wire half the money into my bank account the next day. I checked with my brother, and sure enough the money was where Chicken said it would be. There are people on Maui who wants me dead, not to mention that I was serving a longer term than Chicken was, so he and I shared a mutual agreement. I told him I was in because there was no way I was going back to Maui. The night of the switch, I was given some prescription drugs to take which knocked me out. So you see, Williams, there's not much else to tell you. I can't identify the men who made the switch that night. The only other thing I can tell you is the man who paid me is not Big Chicken."

Danny's interest was piqued. "Who was it, Ray?"

Ray sat in silence as if studying the detective's reactions.

"Who was it?" Danny repeated the question in a louder and stronger voice. His azure gaze locked on Ray's unreadable mask.

When at last Ray opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by the door swinging open. Chief Dann walked into the room at a brisk pace. A crisply dressed young man was close at his heels.

"I'd like to speak with my client, alone, detective. I believe you've informed him of his rights?" The young stranger declared.

"Yes, I have, Mr.?" Danny raised his eyebrows as he left the question to linger momentarily.

"Mr. Beaumont. I've been appointed as Mr. Osborne's attorney and will be taking his case. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Williams,"

"I understand, Mr. Beaumont but I…."

"This interview will cease to continue until my client seeks my counsel."

Danny cast a confused and frustrated glance in Chief Dann's direction. Just who does this hot-shot lawyer think he is?

"Danny, you better come with me to my office. We need to talk." Dann's tone spoke of foreboding circumstances and all Danny could do was nod his head and gather up the documents that lay scattered on the desk. Something was very wrong. The abruptness and manner in which the interrogation was ended and the urgency in Chief Dann's voice made him feel like an ice cube had just fallen into the pit of his stomach, freezing his insides.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: A big thank you goes to all our readers. _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Danny," Chief Dann repeated, "We need to talk. Something serious has come up."

_More serious than Steve being shot? Than Big Chicken escaping from Oahu Prison? _The thoughts ran through the young detective's mind at warp speed. One look at the Chief's face convinced Williams that things were only going to get worse, much worse.

"I've received a letter," the Chief began. "It accuses you of colluding with Big Chicken in this escape plan."

"What!" Danny was shocked. "Chicken tried to have me accused of murdering an unarmed teen last year! Why would I want him to escape? I want him behind bars. He's a dangerous criminal!"

"Williams," Dann broke in, "This letter accuses you of accepting payoffs from the Vashon gang to set up Chicken's escape. It will have to be investigated. Until that investigation is concluded, on the orders of the Governor, I am forced to suspend you. You will have no contact with Five-O or HPD until that investigation is completed. You are also forbidden any contact with Steve McGarrett." The Chief paused for a breath. "I'll contact Kelly and Kalakaua and advise them of the situation. And I'll need your gun and badge. IA officers will be searching your locker and office for further evidence."

A stunned Dan Williams slowly placed his .38 and badge case on the Chief's desk and walked out of the office. He'd never felt so lost, so alone. _Steve! What will Steve think? He'll think I betrayed Five-O! Betrayed him . . ._

He didn't see an older man in an HPD uniform watch as he left headquarters. The man headed for a nearby phone booth. He said only a few words. "Chief Dann took the bait."

o-o-o-o-o

Chin Ho Kelly slammed down the phone. "I don't believe this!' His voice shook with anger. "First Steve and now Danny!"

"What's going on?" a concerned Kono questioned. "Danny shoulda been back by now. Something happen to da kaikaina?"

"Chief Dann just called," the Chinese detective replied. "Danny's been accused of helping to set up Chicken's escape. He's suspended pending an investigation by Internal Affairs."

"NO!" Kalakaua exploded. "Danny'd never do a thing like that. Not after what Chicken tried to do to him. Five-O means too much to da Kaikaina. Steve's his best friend. I don't care what da Chief thinks. He's not in charge of Five-O. We gotta investigate this!"

"Someone must be trying to frame Danny," Chin mulled over the thought. "But why? And who? Someone with money . . and a grudge."

"Dat's a lot of folks," Kono shook his head. "Chin, you think we ought to put a guard on Steve?"

"Already thought of that, " Kelly replied. "HPD said they'd take care of it, but I asked Duke and Ben and a couple of other guys I trust to keep an eye on things, too."

o-o-o-o-o

Doc Bergman breathed a sigh of relief as a groggy Steve McGarrett slowly opened his eyes. The surgery had been tricky, but the man would recover, given a few days in the hospital and some time off to recover.

"Where's Danno?" McGarrett's speech was slurred, but the question was clear. "He's not . . ?"

"He's over at HPD, Steve," Bergman reassured the injured detective. "He and the guys will be here in a few minutes."

"Good, good," Steve mumbled as he drifted back to sleep.

_Where are you, Danny?_ The question found an echo in the doctor's mind. _Steve needs you. Why aren't you here?_

_o-o-o-o-o_

He'd never felt so lost, confused and alone. _Where had that letter come from? Who would want to frame him? And why? To kill Steve? But Steve would recover. He had to! Steve was Five-O!_ Lost in a dead end maze of thoughts, Danny sat on the rocks overlooking a secluded cove. He had no one to confide in, no one he could ask for help. Jameson and Chief Dann had closed off all options. He sat there for a few hours as the sun set and the deep velvet darkness fell, so lost in despair that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. A vile-smelling rag was suddenly pressed over his face and the darkness in his mind matched the darkness surrounding him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Che, what do you have?" Chin Ho Kelly asked as he entered the crime lab.

"Hey Chin, how's Steve?" the scientist broke in with a question.

"Doc says with time and a lot of rest he'll be okay."

Che smiled inwardly as he recalled the legendary battles between Bergman and McGarrett. "Good luck with that, especially after he hears about this." Che held up a tagged black 9 mm hand gun and a smashed slug in a clear plastic evidence bag.

"Is this the gun IA found in Danno's locker?" Chin reached out and took the weapon.

"Yeah and it gets even worse. Big Chicken's finger prints are all over it. And this slug, the one they dug out of Steve, was fired from that gun."

The seasoned detective shook his head and looked down at the floor. It had just gotten worse.

o-o-o-o-o

The first thing to hit Danny Williams when he opened his eyes was the pounding in his head followed by an intense wave of nausea. He struggled to keep the inevitable at bay as he took in his surroundings. The small, cramped, extremely hot, low-lit quarters seemed to be listing gently from side to side, suggesting to Danny that he might be on some type of boat.

First on hands and knees and then from knees to standing, Danny stumbled backwards towards the wall when the floor swayed to the right. He grunted in pain when something round and hard dug into the small of his back. Danny put his hand behind him and felt along the wall until his reached his tormenter: a doorknob. He held it tightly as he turned around. Even though he knew it would be a wasted effort, he twisted as hard as he could and pulled with all his strength trying to open the door.

A renewed and empowered wave of nausea assaulted him. Sweat broke out all over his body and the sound of retching filled the small room. Long after the episode had passed, Danny continued to rest his head against the wall as he tried to make sense of everything. Finally, his legs grew weak and he slowly slid down to the floor. Danny pulled his knees up and crossed his arms on top of them. He started to think about Steve and was overcome by dread. _Oh God, Steve! What will he think when he finds out?_

o-o-o-o-o

"Doc?" McGarrett's weak voice called out, waking Bergman who had fallen asleep in the chair next to Steve's hospital bed. The rumpled coroner/physician stirred, rubbing his hand over his wrinkled face before he stood and walked to McGarrett's bedside.

A large white bandage covered Steve's upper chest and left shoulder. His left arm was secured in a white sling and bound tightly to his chest by another bandage to prevent movement. A nasal cannula supplied a steady stream of oxygen to the big cop. Life-giving blood slowly made its way into the big detective's body from the unit hanging on the IV pole beside the bed. Several more hanging bags provided medication that traveled down individual tubes and into a separate IV port, flooding Steve's system with healing fluids. Monitors beeped from the wall above the bed, their red and green lights casting an eerie glow in the low light as they continuously displayed the man's heart rate and respirations.

Steve winced as he took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment as he fought the burning pain in his chest and shoulder. "Felt better," McGarrett replied as he opened his eyes and searched the room for his partner. "Danno?"

Bergman swallowed hard as he looked down into Steve's intense yet tired dark blue eyes. Now was not the time to tell McGarrett that his best friend and partner might have had a hand in putting him here.

"Out looking for Big Chicken," Bergman lied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

On the other side of the island, a ship-to-shore phone rang on the yacht anchored just off-shore.

"Hello," a man's deep raspy voice answered.

"Is the bait fresh?" Chicken's slimy voice came through the line.

"Yes, keeping it in the hold, but we need to use it as soon as possible."

Chicken laughed. "Haven't you heard that good things come to those who wait?"

"Yes, but time is money."

"That I understand, however I have heard it is the wrong tide for fishing. Give it a few days so it will be stronger," Chicken replied then he hung up the phone. A large evil smile spread across his face as he exited the phone booth across the street from Queen's.

_Yes indeed, McGarrett, I have good things planned for you and your boy._

o-o-o-o-o

A knock on the door to Steve McGarrett's room was answered by a groggy response from the patient within. The familiar round faced Oriental detective entered and greeted Steve with a small smile that didn't meet the sorrow in his eyes. In his groggy state, Steve dismissed his observations as his mind playing tricks. _It must have been a close call in the OR._

"Steve, how are you feeling?" Chin asked softly as he walked up to the bedside and placed his hands on the rail.

"I've been better. How's the investigation going? Chicken still on the loose?" Steve replied weakly, with his own string of questions as he fought to keep his eye lids from drooping shut.

"We have HPD working around the clock with road blocks. We've also alerted airport security personnel," Chin relayed.

"How's Danno doing?"

Steve's question lingered in the air before Chin's mouth twitched and he looked down at his hands. "He's hanging in there." _He has a right to know but I just can't find the right words to break the shocking news to him._ Chin was all too familiar with Steve's volcanic eruptions. In his present condition, the last thing Steve needed was to hear that his second in command was being accused of a betrayal so great, it would hit the man harder than a run-away locomotive.

"Tell him, I believe in him. He's a good cop. One of the best…" Steve's response caused Chin to tighten his grip on the rail as he forced his emotions to keep from surfacing. He waited for Steve to continue but only silence followed.

Momentarily lost for words, Chin nodded then changed tact. "I better go. Bergman doesn't know I'm here." Looking up, finally, into Steve's pale face, Chin was relieved to see the injured man's eyes were closed and his features were at peace. _It looks like Doctor Bergman's meds are working all too well,_ Chin thought, as he stood silently for several more seconds, watching the regular rise and fall of Steve's chest. Releasing his grip of the bed rail, Chin turned and left the room, heavy heartedly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At the sound of footsteps, Danny Williams pushed himself to his feet and moved toward the noise. He listened carefully as the footsteps stopped outside the door in front of him. Bracing himself, Danny's eyes wondered to the doorknob. Someone was unlocking it. His survival instincts kicked in and determination flowed through him as he waited for his opportunity to make an escape. He had no idea why he was taken to this place or by whom but whatever the reason, he was willing to bet it boded further dangers for him.

As the door began to swing open outwardly, Danny charged forward and using his shoulder, he rammed into it. The unexpected impact caused the person on the other side of the door to fall back on to the wooden floorboards. Danny stumbled out of his confinement and took stock of his surroundings. His earlier deduction that he was on a boat of some kind proved to be correct. He could now see, by the light of the moon, that he was on board a craft moored somewhere off-shore. He ran to the side and made a quick calculation of the distance to shore. He could see lights up ahead indicating he was not far from land and civilization. Confident that he could make the swim, despite the nausea which left him in a weakened state, Danny prepared to make the jump into the black, rippling water. The sound of hurrying footsteps was quickly followed by the sickening crunch of bodies colliding. Danny had taken a deep breath and prepared to leap over the side of the yacht when all the air exploded from his lungs and pain erupted in his chest. He realized his captor had caught up with him and slammed him into the railing. Rough hands grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him onto the deck, pinning him in place. Danny groaned in pain, and gasped as he struggled to breathe and push his assailant off him at the same time.

"Slippery one, aren't ya?" a voice growled into Danny's ear. A voice Danny didn't recognize but that spoke in a dangerous tone.

o-o-o-o-o

The lateness of the hour called for a conclusion to the telephone conference held between Governor Jameson and the district attorney, John Manicote.

"You do realize that I may lose Steve if we follow through with this? Those two are like brothers." Jameson voiced his deep concerns and waited for the DA to reply on the other line.

"Sir, we have no other options. The evidence clearly points to Danny's involvement. We have the letter from Big Chicken's prison inmate with some very incriminating information. It's been proven already that the man is a model prisoner and had nothing to gain out of this. Also, the gun used to shoot Steve was found in Danny's locker with Big Chicken's finger prints all over it. As far as HPD and internal affairs are concerned, Danny is a suspect in a crime that has the potential to destroy many lives. Even Dann is out of his league to stop this from spreading throughout the island. If we try to protect Danny, rumors of political corruption will spread like wildfire. He's part of the State's elite forces. A force you set up," John sighed heavily.

"I just don't think he did it. It's unthinkable. Preposterous."

"I agree with you, but until Five-O can prove otherwise, my advice is we keep to the facts and pray Steve will play along."

"You're right. We have to protect Five-O from outside interference at all costs. If their hands are tied, they'll have a hard time getting to the bottom of this. Five-O would lose a brother if they fail and I can't afford to lose Five-O," Jameson declared. He knew if Danny was not the only member of Five-O to be implicated in corruption, there was a serious risk that the people of Hawaii would lose faith in him as their leader. He couldn't allow that to happen, even if it meant isolating an innocent detective from those he thought he could count on to help him. Those he trusted with his life. As cruel as the decision to have everyone cut off ties with Danny sounded in the name of politics, Jameson also knew that this was the young man's best chance to clear his name. Five-O needed free rein to investigate and protect one of their own, even if it meant the one they protected was prevented from knowing he still had friends.

Jameson and Manicote ended their conference, leaving both men sitting alone at their desks, in their respective private offices, mulling over the events which transpired that day.


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Thanks to all read and reviewed our story so far. Should you have any questions regarding the story or how a "round robin" challenge works, please send us a pm or forward your queries to any of the authors involved in putting this tale together. We hope you'll enjoy our next installment._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kono held a mug of cold coffee as he struggled to keep his eyes open. It had only been twenty-four hours since Steve was shot but Kono already felt like he was at his wits end. He knew that Chin was in a similar state; it was a sign of how serious things were that the father of eight hadn't been home since it had happened. For each hour that passed brought no progress and only worse news.

After staring at the board for fifteen minutes and accomplishing nothing, Chin took a long drink of his coffee and declared, "We aren't getting anywhere. What would Steve do in this situation?"

"Go over what we know," Kono stated.

Chin nodded and picked up a piece of chalk and walked over to the board. As he wrote he said, "Big Chicken has escaped."

"We know dat he's been loose for six months and dat Chicken paid Ray Osborne to impersonate him."

"He paid him a lot of money but Chicken is broke so he must have a financial backer." Chin surmised as he wrote financial backer? on the board.

"Yesterday, Chicken came to da Palace, shot Steve, den ran when Jenny screamed."

"We know Danny was accused in a letter signed by the Vashons."

"And da gun dat shot Steve was found in his locker with Chicken's prints on it." Kono stared at the board when an idea struck him. "Da Vashons! Dey have the money to pull dis off!"

"They do…" Chin reasoned, "but normally they're very careful. HPD's never even gotten a parking ticket to stick!"

"We could look into dere bank statements."

Chin shook his head. "Not without a warrant and we don't have enough evidence for that."

"Den let's find it," Kono declared as he headed for the door. Chin started after him but they were both stopped by the sound of the telephone.

Chin answered and put it on speaker. "Kelly speaking."

"Chin, its Duke. I have some bad news. A warrant has been issued for Danny's arrest."

Kono clutched his fists as he felt his temper rising within him. Chin, however, was more resigned as he replied, "Thank you for telling us."

"There's more," Duke said. "Danny's missing. HPD searched his apartment and it looks like he ran."

Chin looked shocked. "Danny wouldn't run."

"Internal Affairs believes he has and they're on way to the hospital to interview Steve. They think he might know where Danny might be headed."

Chin's face went white. IA interrogating Steve could only go one of two ways: bad or worse. He looked toward Kono for support but his colleague was already storming out the door.

Hanging up the phone, Chin hurried after his friend. "Kono! We can't stop them! Let's go interview the Vashons; the only way we can help Danny is by getting to the bottom of this!"

Kono looked back at Chin, his mind full of rage at the injustice of it all. "You talk to da Vashons. I'm going to da hospital!"

"Kono," Chin pleaded.

"Danny's in trouble," Kono replied his voice full of pain and sadness. "I have to stop dis."

Hopeless to stop Kono, Chin could only watch as the detective disappeared from his sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Officer Pretensky, Internal Affairs HPD. I'm here to see McGarrett." The pugnacious cop shoved his badge in front of the nurse's face before he closed it and returned it to his pocket without waiting for her response. As he walked away, he spotted the uniformed guard standing at the hospital door halfway down the hallway.

"But Mr. McGarrett is not to have visitors," the nurse called out to the short, stocky officer.

"I'm not here for a social call; it's business, baby doll," he answered as his partner fell behind him.

Pretensky greeted the officer and was again met with resistance but he pushed right through and into McGarrett's room.

"Damn, McGarrett," Pretensky said when he observed the IV lines and monitoring equipment hooked up to the sleeping head of Five–O. "Williams really sold you out good."

"Dan…no, is that you?" Steve called out when he heard Williams' name.

"Yeah, Danno. He's who I'm here to talk about," Pretensky said as he pulled out his note book and pen. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Danno," Steve mumbled and then groaned as he started to break through the fog of narcotics.

"Okay, let's try a different approach," Pretensky said as he rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Why does Williams want you dead?"

"Wh…at?" Steve said as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He tried to sit up but someone had put a searing hot poker inside his left shoulder and forgot to take it out. His right hand, IV tubing trailing along, reached instinctively for his throbbing shoulder as he tried to calm the agony. "Danno? Dead? Oh God. How?"

"Williams is not dead. But he sure wants you dead. Do you know why he paid Big Chicken to kill you?"

"Big….Chick….en. Shot…." Steve swallowed hard as he fought the effects of the heavy dose of narcotics in his body. Bits and pieces of the shooting began to come back to him. Jenny! Her terrified face floated in front of his eyes and his heart rate increased, causing the cardiac monitor's incessant beeping to morph into rapid chirps in order to keep pace.

"Yeah, McGarrett. Big Chicken pulled the trigger but it looks as though Williams paid him. Found the gun Chicken used in Williams' locker. His prints and Chicken's were all over it. Now Williams has skipped town. We have a warrant coming and it won't be long now before we bring him in. One way or the other," Pretensky stated coldly. "Make it easy, McGarrett. Tell me what you were working on. Was it drugs, money laundering? What?"

Steve felt as if he were walking inside a thick fog bank. Someone was accusing Danno of…trying to kill him? No it was all too much, Steve reasoned. No way Danno would….

"Hey wake up, McGarrett. We're not finished."

"JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE?" Bergman's angry voice filled the room.

Pretensky turned to face the physician who looked ready to throw the clipboard he held in his hand at the stocky officer. Letting out an impatient huff, Pretensky drew out his badge and flashed it in front of the doctor's craggy face.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Bergman retorted.

"Now, you look here, Doctor, my partner and I are from Internal Affairs, HPD. If you'll just run along back to your office, we'll be able to do our job. The quicker McGarrett co-operates, the sooner he can continue with his nap," Pretensky drawled. A well placed smirk appeared on his face.

Bergman clutched the clipboard against his chest, took a deep breath, then looked Pretensky in the eye. In what he assumed was a cool and collected voice, he replied, "This is a hospital, not HPD Headquarters, Officer Pretzel!"

"Pretensky," the IA Officer corrected. His smirk slipped off his face as his cheeks reddened and his eyes began to bulge.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE GOVERNOR OR THE QUEEN OF SHEBA. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISTRESSING ANY OF THE PATIENTS IN THIS HOSPITAL!"

Bergman's heated tone roseseveral notches, before he took a breath and continued in a lower voice, "Mr. McGarrett is a patient here and will be treated as such."

"Are you done here, Doctor?"

Bergman continued in a louder voice, "Furthermore, I must ask you and your partner to leave."

"And if we don't?" Pretensky's sarcasm was all Doc could take.

"THEN I WILL HAVE YOU BOTH THROWN OUT!" Bergman growled in retaliation. "And you know I am well within my rights to do so."

"Fine, but we'll be back and when we do, we'll slap you with a court order so fast, it'll make your head spin. Good day doctor," Pretensky threatened. He watched as Bergman's complexion took on a scarlet hue and the knuckles on his right hand went bone white from tightening his grip on the clipboard. Without another word, Pretensky purposefully shouldered past Bergman as he and his partner walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Thanks for reading! A shorter installment this time, but we have plenty more to come :-) _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

With his hands and feet tied, Danny shifted groggily on the hard wood floor of the boat's cabin. Through the fogginess, he vaguely remembered his failed escape attempt. After being yanked to his feet, the last thing he recalled was a sharp pain in the back of the head before darkness took pity on him and engulfed his consciousness. It didn't take him long to realize he was also blind folded. A groan escaped from his throat and alerted his captor.

"You're going to cost me a new door, kiddo!" the man rasped.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" the questions rolled off his tongue in slurred syllables as Danny regained consciousness.

"Shut your mouth and you won't get hurt. Pull another stunt like you did before and things will get uncomfortable"

Danny opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it and closed it again. He listened as his captor began a one sided conversation. _He's on the phone. But to whom? Big Chicken?_

"Listen, I'm gonna need more. Kid broke the damn door! I see. Alright, I'll bring him in after dark tomorrow. Got it. And bring the money!"

The young detective held his breath as he waited to hear more but the sound of an object striking a surface told him the call was ended_. Where is he taking me? Who is paying him?_ Danny's mind was a whirlwind of unanswered questions. He lay in utter misery. Confused and afraid of what fate had in store for him, he never felt so alone as he did at that moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The big Hawaiian man walked briskly out of the elevator, almost bumping into two men in crisp suits. Neither of the men apologized. They simply took one look at him as if he were as insignificant as a potted plant and continued on their way. Shaking his head, Kono Kalakaua made his way to Steve McGarrett's room.

As he drew nearer he could hear impatient voices. He knocked on the door once then entered. Bergman had a restraining hand on Steve's shoulder, as he tried to keep his patient still.

"Steve?" Kono called out.

"Kono! Will you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Steve's voice grew stronger as the narcotics began to wear off and his distress grew in urgency. "Where's Danno? Is he alright?"

"Will you hold still? YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR THOSE STITCHES OUT!" Bergman almost roared as he felt Steve attempting to rise off the bed. Although he was still terribly weak, Doc knew just how pig-headed Steve could be and right now, his stubborn streak was rearing its ugly head.

"I have to find him, Doc! Kono, help! GET OFF ME!"

"Steve, I'll explain. Just please do what da Doc says." Kono reached out and gripped Steve's arm. A compromise shone in his eyes as he tried to reason with the struggling and wounded man. Swallowing hard, Kono knew he wasn't ready to tell Steve about Danny but what choice did he have now? He said a silent prayer as Steve ceased his feeble attempts to rise off the bed. He could feel Steve's pain filled steel blue eyes boring into him, demanding an explanation.

"Kono . . ." Steve asked again. "What's wrong? Where's Danno? Is he . . ." McGarrett hesitated, not wanting to ask, but needing an answer, "Is he all right?" There, he'd gotten the question out.

Da Kaikaina's missing, Boss," Kono began. "Nobody's seen him for a couple of days, ever since . . ." The big Hawaiian stopped and closed his eyes. "How do I tell him what happened? He's gonna blow like Kilauea!"

Steve's concern mounted. "Ever since what, Kono." Something was wrong, very wrong.

Have to tell him. "Steve, Danny's been accused of hiring someone to kill you. HPD thinks he's working with Big Chicken." There. He'd said it.

"Impossible!" McGarrett's voice was weak with shock. He shut his eyes. "Not Danno! Never! There must be . . . some mistake." The injured detective's voice trailed off as the meds once again drew him into sleep. "Some mistake . .."

"Some mistake all right!" Bergman's gritty voice, dark with anger, broke in on Kono's thoughts. "Danny is Steve's closest friend. He'd die rather than betray him." The curmudgeonly doctor motioned the detective into the hall.. "What does Jameson have to say about this?"

Kono choked back his own anger. "He's the one who ordered Danny suspended. Told Chin and me that we can't have no contact with the Kaikaina. Told Chief Dann to take his badge and gun. Now he's gone missing and HPD's got a warrant out for his arrest."

"So that's why that insufferable Internal Affairs officer was here. He told Steve that Danny had paid Chicken to kill him," Bergman mused. He thought a moment, then went on, "I'm issuing a medical order that Steve is allowed no visitors except you, Chin, Duke and Ben. I want HPD guards you know and trust on duty here at all times." His voice rose several decibels. "And keep that Officer Pretensky and his cronies out of my hospital!

"Pretensky?" Kono questioned. "Stocky guy? Plain clothes? I saw him just before I came to Steve's room. He da guy from Internal Affairs?"

Bergman nodded.

"Must be new," Kono went on. "I know the guys in that department. Never seen him there."

o-o-o-o-o

Danny struggled to pull himself to a sitting position. Cramping muscle spasms lanced down his bound arms and the rolling motion of the small craft sent waves of dizziness and nausea through his aching body. He forced himself to remain conscious. Information. Need information! He strained to hear more of the conversation on the ship-to-shore phone. The man's voice sounded familiar. " Not Big Chicken, but who?" He could almost place it. He'd heard that voice before—but where? The young detective was shocked at what he heard.

"Our guy at HPD told McGarrett his kid cop paid to have him killed. He ran into a little trouble with that bossy Doc, but he got the message across. Really rattled McGarrett's cage!"

_NO!_ Danny's eyes crinkled with despair._ I would never betray Steve! Never! Chin! Kono! Don't believe it!_ The boat's lurching motion slammed him against the wall and he crumpled to the floor, tears of weakness and frustration trickling down his cheeks.

o-o-o-o-o

Pretensky fumed. The judge refused to grant him a court order that would allow him access to McGarrett. _That's alright Dr. Bergman, there is more than one way to skin a cat, _he thought to himself as a deviant smile spread across his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Doc?" Steve McGarrett called out when he opened his eyes and saw the graying physician tending to the bandages on his shoulder. "Want to….need…to….move…..shoulder…" Steve winced as he tried to move his left arm.

"Hold still, will ya?" Bergman ordered. "I don't think you realize how serious an injury you have," the doctor said as he continued to inspect the stitches that closed the four inch incision on Steve's upper left shoulder. "I can only imagine how uncomfortable you are, but if you pull those stitches loose and that vein starts to bleed again..."

"Danno? Big….Chicken….kill…." Steve muttered as he moved in and out of consciousness.

Bergman finished applying the last layer of bandages then sat back and watched as McGarrett's strong will wrestled against the effects of the narcotics. He truly hated having to restrain Steve or any patient in such a manner. But knowing the hardnosed detective the way he did, the surgeon knew it was for the best until he felt the vessel had time to heal properly.

"Dan…no…partner…" Steve opened his steel blue eyes and looked at Bergman.

Bergman watched the storm beginning to build in the man's eyes and noted the corresponding monitors springing to life as McGarrett's heart and respiration rates rose. "Kono's wrong," Steve muttered. "Tell me….truth….Doc."

Steve grew more agitated as he watched Bergman take a syringe out of his pocket and insert it into the IV line.

"NO MORE DRUGS!" Steve protested loudly and then proceeded to fight against the medication until the stronger of the two won out and the cardiac and respiratory monitors began to quiet as McGarrett was once again in a deep sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

"Listen doll. I'm paying you big money to do this. I want it done right. You have to make sure no one catches on. I want McGarrett alert and on his feet, ready to go in three days, understand?" Pretensky ordered as he eyed the young blond nurse hungrily. While his eyes mentally undressed her, he decided that once she had completed her mission, he would have his way with her. After all, she had no way of knowing that she was expendable. In a few days she would be shark bait anyway.

o-o-o-o-o

"What's the matter, Williams? You don't look so good," Big Chicken sneered as the young detective stood before him. A large bruise had formed on Danny's left cheek. Dried blood stained the front of his light blue dress shirt, his tie now serving as the rope that painfully bound his hands behind his back.

"A little seasick, huh? Don't worry, in a few days you'll be leaving this boat and Big Daddy McGarrett will come looking for you and guess what?" Chicken asked as he drove his fist deep into William's unprotected abdomen, abruptly folding the young man at the waist. "Ah, come now, Mr. Williams. You can stand more than that. That was nothing compared to what I gave McGarrett at the prison."

Chicken threw an upper cut that caught Danny underneath the chin, snapping his head backward. Danny tried to stay on his feet but the force of the impact threw him back against the boat's bulkhead. Blood streamed from the large gash beneath his sandy curls but Williams wasn't aware of it. The world had grown dark around him as he slid down the wall.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dominick Vashon, patriarch of the Vashon clan, sat down in front of Chin Ho Kelly's desk, showing more confidence than the Oriental detective was feeling. Dressed in his pristine designer suit, the senior Vashon eyed the Five-O detective in contempt. "I have a very important business meeting to attend. I suggest that you get straight to the point, Mr. Kelly."

"This won't take long," Chin Ho replied, disregarding the rudeness in Dominick's tone. He pulled out a file from the top drawer of his desk and opened it. Lifting out the letter from within, and placing it on the desk, he made sure that it sat facing the aging businessman. Dominick ignored its existence and merely continued to stare at the detective in a manner displaying his boredom and disinterest. "Mr. Vashon, please take a moment to read that letter. A prisoner by the name of Ray Osborne who is serving time at Oahu State Penitentiary came into possession of it a few days ago. We believe it is connected to the escape of a dangerous criminal and his involvement in the attempt on Steve McGarrett's life," Chin tried to direct Dominick's attention to the document.

"So? What does that have to do with me, detective?" Dominick shrugged indifferently, making no move to pick up the letter or even cast his eyes on it.

"According to the contents of this letter, you organized payments to be wired into Ray Osborne's bank account for his role in Big Chicken's escape. We matched your signature at the bottom of the letter with a sample we already have on file," Chin explained briefly. He avoided mentioning that the signatures had not gone through a forensic analysis, and that he had compared it to documents signed by Dominick, which was retrieved from his past records. He also neglected to reveal that Danny's name was mentioned in the letter but he braced himself for what was surely to come.

Scowling, Dominick took out a pair of reading glasses. He picked up the article and perused through it. Once he reached the end of the letter, he threw it down on the desk and allowed it to slide away from him. "Preposterous! You have no proof that I wrote that letter nor do you have any evidence that I had any connections to those crimes you stated! I do, however, find it very interesting that someone from your own department was implicated. Of course you would want to keep his nose clean to protect Hawaii Five-O's reputation from being tarnished. This is obviously a frame. A frame to bring my family's name to shame and I am greatly insulted by your insinuations, Kelly!" Dominick retorted, glaring angrily at the Chinese detective before him.

"Then, you would have no objections in providing us with a sample of your hand writing to clear your involvement?" Chin countered, maintaining a professional façade even though deep inside he was fuming.

"If it will enlighten you," Dominick shot back as he snatched the blank sheet of paper from Chin's outstretched hand and drew out a pen from his pocket.

Chin slid the letter back to face the suspect, and instructed him to copy the first sentence of the document and to plant his signature below what he had written. After complying, he waited with an air of impatience as Chin made the visual comparisons. He knew it would take more than his own observations to conclude the outcome, one way or the other, but he felt the need to see the evidence first-hand. He knew in his heart and soul that there was no way Danny was guilty but he prayed nonetheless for a miracle to clear his friend's name. A prickle of uncertainty nagged at him as he scrutinized the two pieces of paper and the words written on both. He could already see there were several minor differences between the handwriting in the letter and the sample Dominick provided, though the signatures were almost a perfect match. _Maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks or perhaps he altered his handwriting to ensure the differences were visible enough to be detected, though not too obvious to the casual observer. Could I have made a mistake with the comparison of the signatures? _Chin's contemplation came to a halt as he sighed heavily and finally looked up into the cold eyes of Dominick Vashon. In a bold voice he stated, "You may go, Mr. Vashon, but I would strongly advise you not to make any hasty travel arrangements. We may need to ask you further questions."

"Rest assured, I shall forward your advice to my attorney and I won't be returning here to answer any more questions without a warrant. Good day, Mr. Kelly," Dominick Vashon sardonically challenged as he stood up from where he sat and left the cubicle that served as Chin Ho Kelly's private office.

Chin's brown eyes followed the Vashon patriarch's back until he could hear his footsteps fading and the outer door of the Five-O suite closing with a resounding bang. The detective picked up the telephone receiver and dialed the numbers to Che Fong's direct line. After greeting the Asian forensic specialist, Chin made his request, "I need a detailed analysis made on two sets of handwriting and two signatures, top priority. I'll bring them around to the lab right away."

As soon as he ended the call, Chin Ho rose from his chair and picked up the file on his desk. Grabbing his light grey coat, he hastily left the office, determination flowing through his veins.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: **After reading through our reviews, we thought it best to address a recurring critique regarding "discrepancies" in our story. As this tale is the product of a writers round robin challenge, we, unfortunately can not guarantee our work will be free from inconsistencies._

_A round robin involves writers taking turns to write sections of the story until it is complete. The challenge is, of course, to write each of our parts without discussing the plot with each other. As each person writes their scene, one after the other, within a restricted time frame and word count, there's no telling where the story will go._

_This story is in fact completed but due to its length, we decided it would be more "reader friendly" to divide it into easy to read chapters posted at regular intervals. We are therefore not in a position to rectify inconsistencies in the plot. As fans of the series itself, we can recall episodes where "discrepancies" in plot were present but they were still nonetheless enjoyable to view. Our aim is to keep the characters inline with canon and to provide readers with what we hope to be some light hearted-entertainment._

_Thank you for your feedback. We do appreciate you taking the time to review our work but please keep in mind when reviewing that if you wish to point out "discrepancies" chapter after chapter, our response will be similar to the above for the reasons we have already given :-)_

_A special thank you goes to our guest reviewer "Mila" whom we wish we could thank personally: We are glad to see you are enjoying our story so far. Mahalo for your kind words of encouragement._

_Five-O Fanatics_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

A malicious grin broke out on Big Chicken's face as he walked toward the prone figure lying on the deck. "Give me a hand, Briggs."

"I'd be glad to. Kid's been more trouble than he's worth!" the man named Briggs replied gruffly as he rubbed absently at his bruised jaw from where his young captive had head butted him in his second attempt to escape. He leaned forward and grasped the sandy haired man below the arms while Chicken took his legs. Together they maneuvered the still form off the gang plank and onto the wharf. Under cover of night, the two crooks swiftly carried their prisoner to a car parked nearby. Big Chicken lifted the trunk open then helped Briggs deposit Williams inside. Slamming the trunk shut, Chicken proceeded to dig into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a wad of bills and handed them to the smirking fisherman. "There's a little extra to cover the damages," Big Chicken informed the hired man with a wink.

Brigg took the money greedily and slunk away into the shadows.

o-o-o-o-o

Coughing from the stale air circling the confined space of his imprisonment, Danny Williams slowly regained consciousness. With his mind in utter turmoil and his physical discomforts increasing, he began to wonder if this nightmare would ever end. He tried to assess the condition he was in but the emotional torment outweighed the physical suffering he endured. The strain in his arms worsened with each movement he made. Sharp pains stabbed through his wrists where they were mercilessly bound tightly behind him. Various parts of his body were aching from the blows that Big Chicken had inflicted. A migraine pierced his skull and the nausea returned. Judging by the familiar smells that became more pronounced with each passing minute, the darkness that surrounded him and the jolting movements of his confinement, he figured he was lying inside the trunk of a car. He'd been in one before, during one of his undercover missions. He shifted uncomfortably just as the motion of the moving vehicle slowed to a complete stop. He felt, rather than heard the engine being cut off.

His heart pounded and his mind was a whirlwind of panicked thoughts as fear gripped his soul in its cool embrace and twisted his insides. _Is this the end of the line for me? Will I be the next cadaver to end up on a slab in the morgue to be cut open by Doc Bergman as he performs an autopsy to determine the cause of my death? No, I will not give up as long as I am still breathing. Maybe, third time's the charm. _

Danny braced himself for what he thought could be his last chance of escaping whatever cruel fate awaited him. With his arms restrained, he knew he'd have to use his legs and every ounce of strength he still possessed in his body to gain his freedom. The waiting seemed endless. With bated breath he strained his ears and heard footsteps right beside him. As soon as the lid of the trunk lifted high enough for Danny to lash out, he kicked his legs up and caught his unsuspecting captor in the chest, knocking him backward. He leaped out of the trunk and landed on Big Chicken who lay sprawled on the ground in a daze.


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: Thanks to all our readers for your understanding regarding our last author's note which explained how this story was created and the fun challenges it involved. _  
**

**_Thank you KMW1968 for your thoughtful PM regarding your reviews. Your understanding was greatly appreciated and we hope you will continue to read and enjoy what we have to offer.  
_**

**_Five-O Fanatics  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Kono drove like his mentor as he raced out of the hospital parking lot. He was a detective on a mission and his visit with Steve had only intensified the anger running through his veins. He had failed to arrive at the hospital in time but he had succeeded in getting a name: Pretensky.

Kono didn't know who this Pretensky was or how he ended up on this case but it didn't matter. Pretensky was an obstacle to finding Danny and clearing his name, an obstacle that Kono would remove.

Pulling into HPD headquarters, Kono immediately went to the Internal Affairs offices, strode in without knocking and stormed over to Pretensky's cubicle. Pretensky gestured for Kono to wait as he reached for his phone.

His ire up and his patience low, Kono ignored the request as he moved to the desk, grabbed the phone out of Pretensky's hand and slammed it down on the receiver. "We need to talk."

"Look, Big Guy, I'm in the middle of an investigation here and I don't have time for your tomfoolery," Pretensky said dismissively.

Too mad to think, Kono grabbed Pretensky and slammed him against the wall of his cubicle. "Your investigation is more concerned with destroying a good cop's name den saving his life."

Pretensky wiggled out of Kono's grasp and took a closer look at him. "Kalakaua! I should report you."

"Ya think I care?" Kono yelled. "Dis stops now!"

"You may be blinded by friendship, but the evidence doesn't lie." Pretensky reached into a folder and pulled out a picture of Danny standing on the deck of a boat with Big Chicken clearly standing on the other end. "This was waiting for me on my desk."

Shocked, Kono leaned in for a better look. The picture was a little blurry but there was two goons standing next to Danny so Kono was unable to tell if Danny was standing under his own power. "Don't ya think dis evidence is coming too easy?"

"You're friend's a criminal! The sooner you realize this, the easier this will be for all of us," Pretensky sneered.

Kono wanted nothing more than to struggle Pretensky but, as he looked at the picture and understood how much danger Danny was in, his head began to clear and a plan began to take shape. "I don't believe it," he whispered.

Sensing that Kono was beginning to doubt, Pretensky pounced. "Believe it! Your loyalty to Williams does you no good when he's already broken his loyalty to you."

Kono nodded. "Do ya think I can get a copy of dis?" Kono asked pointing to the photo. "It'll help convince Chin."

Pretensky was unable to the glee out of his voice as he replied, "Certainly. I already had several made."

Kono took a photo and mumbled his thanks before fleeing from the office as fast as he could. Kono hated himself for expressing public doubt over Danny but it was necessary. For the detective could tell there were names written on the ships behind the one Danny was on, even if the picture was too blurry to read them. But if Che could enlarge the picture so they could read those names, they could figure out which harbor this picture was taken from. It wouldn't be much but it could be the first clue in a trail that led them to their friend.

Hang in there, Danny, Kono thought as raced toward Che's lab.

o-o-o-o-o

Che studied the picture intently, a frown furrowing his forehead. "This could be a set-up. There's something about the way Danny's standing that makes me think those two thugs are holding him. I'll know more once I blow it up and sharpen it."

"How long's that gonna take, Bruddah?' the big Hawaiian questioned.

"Couple of hours," the lab chief replied. "I'll call you at the office. I might be able to get a possible location from some of the boats in the background, too."

o-o-o-o-o

"Chin," Kono called to his colleague, a small, a very small bit of hope filling his voice. "I got the name of that IA cop who's accusing da kaikaina. New guy named Pretensky. He gave me dis photograph of Danny and Chicken. Che's examining it now-might be a set up."

"Pretensky . . . Pretensky," Chin mulled over the name. "You know anything about him?"

"Nasty piece of work," Kalakaua responded. "Talks like somebody out of an old gangster movie. Gotta be from the Mainland."

Chin nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe a look at his file will give us some direction. I've got a few friends in Personnel. Think I'll go call in some favors."

o-o-o-o-o

Dizzy and exhausted from worry, a battered Danny pulled himself to his feet and looked around quickly_. Chicken! Couldn't have picked a better place to land. Gotta find somewhere to hide before his goons start after me. _ He recognized the old abandoned warehouses just outside of Pearl City. _Better than nothing! Can't do much else with my hands still tied._ He ducked into the shadows, headed for one that might afford a hiding place. He could hear Chick's curses as the thugs pulled the man upright. Dan guessed that they wouldn't risk turning on the car's headlights-might call unwanted attention to themselves. He thanked God for the few extra seconds and prayed he'd find a hiding place in time. He couldn't take another beating.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Guest appearance from a character belonging to "The Streets of San Francisco" – Lieutenant Mike Stone.**_

**Chapter 18**

Kono pounced on the phone before the second ring. "Che! What've you got?"

"Better get over here right away." Concern filled the forensic specialist's voice. "I've called Doc Bergman in on this one. Is Chin with you?"

"He's checking something out. I'm on my way," the Hawaiian detective answered. _Must be bad if he's called Bergman in. _A dozen possibilities roared through his mind, each one worse than the last. He tried to banish the cacophony as he headed to the lab. The mental noise only increased with each hurried step.

Doc grabbed his arm as the agitated detective slammed the lab door open. "Calm down Kono! Breathe!" the physician ordered. "I've already got one Five-O detective in the hospital. I don't need a second one. Or worse." He gently pushed Kono into a chair as Che projected an enlargement of the photo.

"Kono, Doc," Fong began. "This is the photo you brought from Pretensky's file. "I can tell from Danny's position that he's not standing on his own. Look," he pointed, "You can't see Danny's hands. I believe that he's been restrained."

"He's been roughed up, too," Bergman added. "You can see the shadow of bruises here, here, and here." He pointed to Williams' chin and arms. "He's probably sustained other injuries as well. You need to find him quickly."

"From the small craft in the background and the equipment on deck," Che continued, "I'd say they were holding him on fishing boat, maybe a charter."

"Looks like the old Pearl City docks," Kono noted. "There's still some charters operating out of there. Not top of the line-more like shady guys doing some drug smuggling and such. I can get a warrant on that. Mahalo, Bruddahs. Dis might save Danny."

o-o-o-o-o

"So, Bruddah," Chin questioned, "What can you tell me about the new guy in IA, Officer Pretensky?"

Sergeant Kam Long, an old friend of Kelly's from his early days in HPD, said only, "Strange bird, that one. Comes from the Mainland; been bouncing around from LA to Stockton to Frisco. Never stays more than a year or two in any one place. He likes to project a tough guy image, bosses people around. Intimidation's his style. Why'd you want to know? He the guy who's after Danny?"

"You got it, Bruddah! Could you get me a copy of his record? I need to check a few things."

Long handed Chin a copy. "If it helps Danny, sure. Anybody asks, you didn't get it from me."

Kelly folded the paper and slipped it inside his coat. "Nobody will ever know." He had a few phone calls to make. Maybe that police lieutenant Steve knew in San Francisco could help. Chin returned to the Five-O offices and placed a call to Mike Stone.

"Pretensky?" the gravel-voiced detective muttered. "I don't recall a detective by that name. Can you telex a photo?"

"On its way," Kelly answered. "His file, too."

A few minutes later, Chin had some answers as Stone growled, "He's been suspended and is under investigation for passing information to a local drug dealer connected with the mob. His real name's Guido Petrelli. I'll send you what we have on him. He's trouble, Chin. Be careful."


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: Thanks to all our readers for following our story so far. _**

**_For those of you wondering about Steve...read on to find out what we have in store for him...and remember that your feedback is welcomed and greatly appreciated, mahalo :-)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Danny ducked inside one of the warehouses and crawled behind a pile of crates. He bit his tongue to hold back a gasp of pain as his arm brushed against the sharp point of a nail. He managed somehow to work his bonds against it and felt the rope begin to loosen. He felt a glimmer of hope that was quickly extinguished as he heard approaching voices. He held his breath as the footsteps drew closer . . .

o-o-o-o-o

Steve McGarrett fought hard against the sedatives but in the end the drugs proved more powerful, and all perception of time and reality became just a fleeting memory. That is, until he slowly became aware of his surroundings and he got the feeling someone else was in the room.

"Wake up, Mr. McGarrett!" a soft feminine voice called out.

Steve turned his head, groggily looking in the general direction of the voice. He felt a coolness run throughout his body before he realized that the young woman who was standing at his bedside calling his name was also injecting something into his IV line.

"No….more….drugs….." Steve muttered.

"No, Mr. McGarrett, no more drugs. Dr. Bergman wants you to wake up. There is something very important you have to do," the nurse said as she watched his responsiveness increase. "Let me help you sit up."

"Arrrrgh…" Steve moaned as she raised the head of the bed until the injured detective was in a sitting position. He clutched his shoulder as the pain washed over him and he fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.

The nurse worked quickly as she disconnected the various monitors and then removed the IV from his arm. "Come on, Mr. McGarrett, you have to help me. It is important. He will be here soon to pick you up," she said as she helped the big man sit on the side of the bed and pulled off his hospital gown. Still dizzy and distracted by the intense pain, Steve found it nearly impossible to fend her off.

_Nice looking man_, the nurse thought to herself as she helped Steve with his shirt. Then she helped him to his feet, pulled up his pants and fastened them around his waist. She helped him back down on the bed and quickly shoved his feet into his loafers.

"Ready?" the deep voice of a man penetrated through the sound of the blood rushing through Steve's head. Still disoriented, McGarrett called out: "Doc?"

"Yeah, I'm a doctor alright. I'm gonna take good care of you. Won't be long now."

What followed was more intense pain to the point that Steve blacked out. The next thing he knew, he was in the backseat of a car.

"Awwwwww…" Steve groaned as he came around. "Where…?"

"You want to see Williams, don't cha?" the man's voice called out from the front seat. "Shut up before I shut you up."

Steve swallowed hard. Even though he was confused, he knew enough to know he was in trouble and in his present condition there was nothing he could do but wait.


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN: We would like to thank our readers for continuing to follow our story. Get ready for a thrill ride...this tale about to get more intense!_  
**

**_To our guest reviewer, (whom we can't thank personally), "Mila": Your kindness is once again appreciated by each of us.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The car stopped and rough hands pulled Steve from the backseat. They leaned him against the car to keep him from falling. Suddenly stars exploded before his eyes. If it were not for the men holding him, he would have crashed to the ground from shock and pain when a fist slammed into the small of his back.

"Come on, McGarrett."

"Chick….en…." Steve whispered as he felt Chicken's hot fetid breath on his neck.

"Yeah!" Chicken shouted as he plowed another strong punch into McGarrett's back.

Steve fought to stay awake but the pain was just too much and he gave into the darkness.

"Where's the boy?" Pretensky asked.

"Around here somewhere," Vashon said, looking around at the dark warehouse. "He got the jump on Chicken but he won't get far. I suspect once he sees McGarrett he will show himself."

Chicken rubbed his hands together in glee. "Wakey, wakey, McGarrett," he said as he delivered a sharp kick into the side of his prisoner.

Before Chicken could follow up with a second kick, Vashon grabbed his arm and hissed, "Wait! Remember the plan." Looking at Pretensky, Vashon asked, "Is HPD in place?"

Pretensky nodded. "Two squad cars are a couple of warehouses down."

"Good," the older man stated. "It looks like my time here is finished. Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure, but do not forget that I have a long reach. If you breathe a word of my involvement to the police know that it will be the last word you will ever say."

"Of course," Chicken replied with a wide grin. "No one would ever think of going against your family."

Vashon looked at Chicken ordered, "Wake him up as soon as I am out of sight!"

"It will be my pleasure," Pretensky said as he grabbed a handful of Steve's dark hair and yanked up the detective's head. "Give me those smelling salts."

The trembling young nurse reached inside the pocket of her white uniform and handed Pretensky a small bottle. He snatched it out of her hand, removed the cap and shoved it under McGarrett's nose.

Steve groaned as he came around. Big Chicken sunk his fingers deeply into Steve's wounded shoulder as he hoisted McGarrett to his feet.

"WILLIAMS! SHOW YOURSELF OR WATCH WHAT HAPPENS TO MCGARRETT!" Chicken shouted into the darkness.

Danny slowly opened the door and peeked out. His stomach turned when he saw Steve's sagging body held up by Big Chicken's meaty hands. His mind worked quickly as he weighed his options. If he gave up then it was doubtful they would live to see the dawn. If he remained hidden then he might have a chance to escape and find help.

"ARRRGH!" Steve's cries of pain pierced the night and Danny's heart.

Danny knew he had no choice so he pushed the door open and stepped outside.

o-o-o-o-o

While Chicken's shouts echoed in his ears, Dominick Vashon slipped away into the darkness. While he doubted that McGarrett would survive the night, his personal sense of preservation demanded that he be careful in case things didn't go according to plan. After all, it was that sense of preservation that had allowed him to become the most powerful crime lord in Honolulu. Getting into his car, Dominick noticed Pretensky heading in the opposite direction, towards the HPD squad cars. The crooked cop would move in to arrest Williams as soon McGarrett was dead.

_McGarrett dead, Williams disgraced and Five-O in disarray…_

Dominick couldn't think of a better birthday present to give his son.


	21. Chapter 21

**_AN: Thanks again to those who have been reading our story. To those who have the time to post a review, we value your feedback, thank you :-)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Chin drove towards Pearl City with his lights flashing. He doubted that they would find Danny at the docks but it was the best lead they had and the detective feared that they were running out of time.

Duke was trying to find the rogue IA man for them but apparently the crooked cop had disappeared.

Kono looked at Chin and asked, "Did anything come of da investigation into da Vashon letter?"

"No, the signatures don't match and I couldn't get the old man to admit any involvement. If he's involved he's covered his tracks too well."

"Nothing in da back accounts?"

"Couldn't get a warrant. Vashon's a dead end, maybe if Steve was healthy..." Chin trailed off. Steve was the best detective he knew and he had been unable to find evidence on the Vashon family for years so who was he to think he could do better?

Chin shook his head. If Steve was healthy they wouldn't be in this mess. This was the situation they were dealt and they had to find a way out because the alternatives were unthinkable.

Chin reached the docks and the detectives quickly exited the car and started scanning the area. Kono spotted their target first. "Dere! Dat's da boat Danny was standing on."

Placing one hand on his holster, Chin nodded to Kono and the two detectives ran toward the ship. Chin raced up the ramp with Kono at his heels. Once they established that the deck was clear, Kono kicked in the cabin door and they rushed into the room.

A man fell out of a hammock and landed on a blood-stained floor.

"Hands up!" Chin yelled as Kono moved to restrain the man.

"What…what is the meaning of this?" the man cried out as Kono grabbed and cuffed him.

"We have a picture of a runaway prisoner being on this boat."

"Look, you're crazy. You got me mixed up with someone else. No one is on this boat but me."

"Who are you?" Kono demanded.

"Briggs."

"Well, Briggs," Chin began, "care to explain the blood on your floor."

"Fish guts," Briggs answered, his voice and knees shaking.

"Do you know where Dan Williams is?"

"Who?" Briggs croaked out.

"What about Big Chicken?"

"I…I…I don't know have to talk to you."

Frustrated, Chin snapped at Kono, "Book `em."

As Kono dragged Briggs away, Chin searched the rest of the boat and found no one. Heading back to the car to call Che, he saw Kono lock Briggs into the back of their car. The Hawaiian asked, "Do ya think he'll talk."

"Briggs knows something," Chin stated. "We just have to find out what and fast."

Before Kono could reply, the radio squawked, "Central to Kelly."

"Chin here."

"Report from Queens: McGarrett's missing."

"What!" Chin declared. Things just keep getting worse and worse.

Kono was shaken. They both were. The chances were now high that both their friends were dead. That thought must have crossed Kono's mind because the detective's face turned cold as he looked at Briggs and Chin feared for what his friend would do next.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

With only the faintest idea of what he was about to do, Danny's sole focus was to save his friend and mentor from certain death. If he could just stall Chicken and the thug next to him, maybe he could buy them both enough time for a plan of action to form in his mind. Taking a deep shuddering breath that sent a twinge of pain through his aching torso, the young battered detective hollered, "Chicken! Leave him alone. You wanted me, so here I am."

"Well, well, well if it isn't McGarrett's boy trying to play the hero," Chicken drawled as he let his captive drop heavily to the ground.

"What do you want from me? Money? A one way ticket off the island?" Danny called out as he kept his distance, under cover of the shadows.

The thickset man laughed snidely then turned his head and ordered the young nurse to wait in the car. Facing the sandy haired young man once again, he pulled out a small handgun from his pants pocket.

Danny squinted to get a better look at what Chicken was holding. As he moved closer into the light of the moon, his heart jumped into his throat.

"Recognize this, Williams?" Chicken held the object up and tilted it so the metallic surface caught the light. "You really shouldn't leave these things lying around. So careless of you, detective."

Danny swallowed hard as he saw what looked like his .22 caliber semi-automatic pistol in Chicken's beefy hand. How?

"What's the matter, Williams? You look like you've seen a ghost," Chicken chuckled as he eyed the look of disbelief written on Danny's face.

"Hurry up, man!" Chicken's heavy set accomplice snapped impatiently as he looked around nervously.

"Shut up! You have no idea how long I've waited to see McGarrett meet his maker! Get him to his feet!" Chicken retorted passionately before he pointed the gun at the head of Five-O's chest.

Dazed from the beating and weakened from the excruciating pain in his wounded shoulder, Steve could feel his consciousness fading into an inky blackness devoid of the agony he was feeling. He vaguely heard his second in command's voice in the background though he couldn't make out the words. Steve willed himself to hold on to his senses. Stay awake, damn it! He hung limply in the arms of one of his tormentors.

o-o-o-o-o

As Danny contemplated his next move, something cold jabbed into the back of his neck and a strong hand grasped a handful of his shirt from behind. A voice growled into his ear, "move it cop! Don't try anything stupid!"

Chicken eyed Danny as the young man was forced to march toward him at gun point. He licked his lips, savoring the first taste of victory.

The man holding Steve dragged his captive forward as the young detective drew closer.

Rushing forward, Chicken grabbed Danny's right wrist and shoved the small caliber pistol into his hands. "You're going to shoot McGarrett with your gun, detective."

"No!" Danny began to struggle against the two men restraining him but it was no use. Despite his fortitude, he was clearly in no condition to fight off his assailants.

"Pull the trigger, Williams or he'll do it for you!" Chicken ordered, gesturing toward the armed man holding the gun to Danny's head. The gunman shifted his arm and pointed the weapon at Steve.

Danny's mind was a whirlwind of conflicting thoughts. If he refused to pull the trigger, his best friend would be killed, but if he agreed to do the shooting himself, there was a chance he could make it appear as though Steve was fatally shot when in reality he only suffered a superficial injury. Still, the risks were not favorable and Danny wished more than anything there was another way to protect Steve from any harm.

"Do it!" Chicken chanted as excitement glinted in his eyes and perspiration glistened on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

**_AN: We'd like to take the opportunity to once again thank all our readers. Special thanks goes to our guest reviewer, "Nans", for the kind review. In response to your comment about our story reaching a climax: We shall have to wait and see ... starting with this chapter *WINK*_  
**

**_Five-O Fanatics  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Danny lifted his arm and pointed the gun at Steve's midsection. His hand shook so much, he hoped his aim would be true only to those he wished to deceive. He tried to block out the laughter that erupted around him and gritted his teeth in a silent resolve. Just before he pressed his finger on the trigger, Steve's eyes fluttered open and locked on his young protégé's. Danny prayed for forgiveness and for some sign Steve understood that what he was about to do was to save him from certain death. Steve's steel blue eyes widened and Danny's heart ached as he saw the doubt, pain and puzzled look within them.

Stealing a furtive glance at Chicken and his men, Danny found the opportune moment to act on his plan without the crooks suspecting. He noted that Chicken and his thugs had taken their eyes off the gun in his hand as they chortled and continued to taunt him. Dragging in a lungful of air, Danny squeezed the trigger just as he shifted his aim ever so slightly. The cruel laughter and chanting died as all eyes turned to watch the head of Five-O fold over and grunt in pain. The heavyweight holding the wounded detective released his grip and allowed his prisoner to crumple in a heap on the ground. Breathing hard and fast, Danny started to lower his gun when the movement attracted the attention of the thug beside him. A hard punch in the gut caused Danny to drop to his knees and double over. Sirens blared in the distance and rushing footfalls could be heard.

A weak moan reached Chicken's ears and he leaned forward over the body of Steve McGarrett. "Don't worry McGarrett, I'm going to let your boy live so he can spend the rest of his miserable life in prison. Just think what they'll do to a cop in Oahu State Penitentiary. Aloha," Chicken whispered into the fallen detective's ear. The sneer on Chicken's face dissipated at the sound of tires squealing. "Hey! Wait!" Chicken leaped for the door handle of his car but the sedan accelerated and sped away, leaving him stranded as a sea of HPD cars arrived at the scene. Looking wildly around him, Chicken realized with anger that his men and the young nurse had abandoned him. There was no-where for him to run. The area was surrounded by black and white LTDs. Shaking his head, the crook smiled wryly at the thought of going back behind bars and taking Danny with him. I'm going to make his life a living hell.

Still gasping for air, Danny looked up as the area was flooded by HPD units. As he started to rise to his feet, a shout froze him in place. "Drop your weapon!" Danny looked down at his hand and realized he was still holding the gun. "I said, drop it Williams!" Instinctively, Danny lowered the gun and placed it on the ground. Rough hands lifted him to his feet and swung him up against a car. He grunted as pain radiated through his bruised midsection. The neon lights flashed in his eyes as he placed his hands on the roof of the vehicle. Anxiety flowed through his veins and he tried to wheel around to see how badly Steve was injured but strong hands held him in place.

"You're under arrest. Now spread `em!" a voice commanded.

"No, wait! You don't understand! A man's been shot. I need to…" Danny's vain attempts to voice his concerns were cut short when someone read him the Miranda rights.

"Let go of me! Big Chicken is the one you should be arresting, not me!" Danny called out breathlessly. His struggles grew in earnest as he felt himself being frisked. Jerking his head back, he saw two officers cuffing and escorting a grinning Big Chicken toward another car.

When he felt his arms being twisted painfully behind him, Danny strained to free himself but to no avail. He could feel the cold touch of steel as metal cuffs were tightly secured around his wrists. As he felt himself being dragged away from the vehicle, Danny came face to face with a short, stocky man sporting a receding hairline and dressed in a crisp dark suit.

"The law finally caught up with you, Danny," the cantankerous man began.

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he locked eyes with the arrogant man.

"Officer Pretensky, Internal Affairs. You're under arrest for the murder of Five-O detective Steve McGarrett. You disgust me!" Pretensky replied belligerently.

"Call an ambulance! We've got a live one here," a voice called out.

Both Danny and Pretensky tried to see past the crowd of HPD's finest to catch a glimpse of the speaker. Much to Danny's instant relief, he saw a young police officer knelt beside his mentor, and applying pressure to the wound in his side. The young detective hoped the bullet had only left a graze on Hawaii's top cop as that was the kind of injury he had intended to inflict.

"Put him in the car. I'll go with you. No one is to see the suspect except for me! I repeat, no one else is to see him. Do I make myself clear?" Pretensky barked. "I'll join you in a minute. Just got to wrap things up here."

"Yes, Sir," the arresting Officer answered then steered his prisoner toward his car.

Sick to his stomach by the turn of events, Danny accepted his fate and kept his silence as he ducked his head and slid into the back seat of the LTD. Amid the physical torment and emotional sorrow threatening to rip his soul apart, Danny's ocean blue eyes peered out the window, scanning the grim faces of the crowd until they found Steve's unconscious form. _Whatever happens to me, please let Steve be alright. _He knew he could never live with himself if Steve didn't make it because of him. Because of what he did.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kono slammed the suspect against the side of the LTD. "If you don't want ta spend da rest of your life behind bars, you bettah talk now, Bruddah!"

"Easy, there big fella. I told ya everything I already know!" Briggs insisted as he shifted his gaze nervously between the two detectives.

"Wrong! So far you've told us nothing. Put him back in the car, Kono. It's no use. He won't talk," Chin snapped exasperatedly.

"No, he'll talk," Kono replied bluntly as he glared into Briggs' eyes.

Chin hoped Kono would not go too far with the good cop/bad cop act as he laid a hand on the detective's tense forearm. "Let's go. We're wasting our time. We have enough evidence to charge him with two counts of murder."

"If he turns State's evidence by telling us where their bodies are…"

"Wait! What bodies? Murder? I didn't kill anyone!" Briggs interjected.

"Detectives Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams are missing and presumed dead. Since we have enough evidence pointing to your boat as the place Danny was last seen…" the round faced detective calmly outlined before he was interrupted.

"I didn't kill no-one! They said there wasn't going to be any killing!" Hysteria broke through Briggs voice.

"They?" Chin raised his eyebrows.

"Who said?" Kono demanded as he grabbed Briggs by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"If I talk and turn State's evidence…" Briggs began in a trembling voice.

"Dis isn't a plea bargain! Tell us what you know!" Kono snapped. He could see the man was at breaking point and he hoped that what he was about hear would reveal the whereabouts of Danny and Steve.

"We can't make any promises but we'll put a good word in to the judge. We want names and places," the Oriental detective urged gently as he cast a glance at his colleague.

"Alright! Alright!" Briggs declared in a defeated tone. "What I'm about to tell you could cost me my life. Do I at least have your word that I'll get protection as a witness?"

Kono released his hold on the suspect's collar and took a step back. He turned to look at Chin who inclined his head. Facing Briggs, Kono replied, "You got it."

"About six months ago, some cop from the mainland by the name of Pretensky got in touch with me. I knew him back in San Francisco. Shady type, you know. He told me I owed him a favor after letting me off the hook a year ago from a drug smuggling charge. The condition was I had to leave the State. So I came here but it turned out, he's been tracking me. He said he was moving in to Hawaii and needed to make some arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?"

"I don't know. I swear. All I know is he gave me a contact name. Big Chicken. He told me that when the time came, Chicken would find me and make the deal. I was to hide some merchandise for him for a period of time. It turned out, that merchandise was human cargo. I couldn't get out of it and I was tight on cash so I followed through my end of the bargain. I didn't know anything about murders or anybody getting hurt."

"Is this the man you were paid to hold on your boat?" Chin pulled out the photograph of Danny standing between two unknown men.

Briggs nodded.

"Where is he?" Kono persisted impatiently. From what Doc had told them about the photo, he knew Danny had been beaten and probably needed medical attention.

"Chicken and his men took him off the boat shortly after that was taken. They didn't say where they were taking him but I saw them load him into a car. They took off toward those old warehouses a few blocks away from the docks. Look, I didn't rough him up. He took a few swings at me and nearly broke my jaw but I barely touched him. Those guys you saw in that picture and Chicken, they really worked him over," Briggs pleaded his case.

"What do you know about Steve McGarrett?" Chin queried.

"Nothing except that Chicken likes to rant about settling a score with him. I swear it on my mother's grave, that's all! I only know as much as I'm paid to know and that's the truth."

"Book him," Chin instructed Kono heavy heartedly. He'd heard enough and it didn't look like Briggs had anything more useful to say. From what Briggs told them, Danny could've been taken to a warehouse and since Steve was also missing, he could very well be there too. With the likely chance that Chicken and the Vashons were working together, there was no telling how far they would go to settle a score with their enemies. The question that played in Chin's mind was, would Dominick be foolish enough to kill two members of Five-O when he was already under the radar of the law? He had no doubt Dominick played a hand even if he couldn't prove it. _Were they up to something far more sinister? What are we not seeing?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Once Kono settled the suspect into the vehicle, he turned away and took deep breaths to steady himself. It took all of his patience and sense of professionalism to keep his temper in check as he played along with Chin's interrogation tactics. He knew Danny and Steve were counting on them to solve the case and clear Danny's name in the process. In order to do that, they needed to find them and keep them safe. Kono admired Chin for how he handled the situation and how he helped him keep his head screwed on straight.

Chin Ho gave Kono a pat on the back. He could see the tension and determination drawn on the young Hawaiian's face and he was proud of the way he handled himself with Briggs. For a moment he had been concerned that Kono would allow his personal feelings to over-ride rational thought, but he pulled through and now they had a suspect and a witness to put Chicken away for good.

Chin reached through the driver 's side window of his LTD and retrieved the mic from beneath the dash. "Central. This is Kelly, Five-O. Patch me through to Sergeant Lukela."

"Lukela," the HPD officer responded. "Chin? Got a report of some action the Pearl City docks. A shooting. I'm hearing it's Steve. Pretensky arrested the shooter. Danny."

"Danny?" Kelly's shocked voice responded. "Danny'd die before he would hurt Steve. Unless he was set up."

"Chicken and the Vashons!" Kono growled, his temper rising. "Let me just get my hands on those guys . . . "

Kelly placed his hand on his big friend's chest as he warned, "Kono! We gotta stay calm if we're gonna help them. We need to find where they've taken Danny."

He picked up the mic. "Duke! Any word on Steve?"

"He's on his way back to Queens. Danny's been taken in. Don't know exactly where, but I'll find out."

"OK, Bruddah," the Chinese detective answered. "Let us know. And keep a guard on Steve's room at all times. Guys you trust. Nobody, and I mean nobody except you, Ben, and Bergman, goes into Steve's room without a police escort. That includes hospital staff. And get a blue and white over here. We've picked up the guy who was holding Danny on his boat."

"Got it." Lukela responded. You'll have someone there in five."


	26. Chapter 26

**_AN: Mahalo goes to all our readers. Special thanks to "Carismum" and KMW1968 for taking the time to post your reviews on our story. More detailed responses will follow via PMs._  
**

**_Five-O Fanatics  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

An agitated Dr. Bergman paced the sidewalk at the hospital's emergency entrance. "Steve McGarrett kidnapped right under the noses of HPD and hospital security. I was counting on those guys to keep him safe! When I find out who's responsible . . ." His temper reached dangerous proportions, only to be forced back as the ambulance pulled up and a weak McGarrett was lifted out.

Keeping his voice as calm as possible, Bergman approached the injured officer. A groggy McGarrett recognized him as he murmured, "They've got Danno. They forced him to shoot . . ."

"Take it easy, Steve," the physician cautioned. "Don't try to talk. You can tell us later, once I've examined you and gotten you settled in a room."

"No!" McGarrett's worried tone alerted Bergman. "Danno. He took Danno. That cop. Arrested him. Not Danno's fault. Chicken was there. Get Chin, Kono. Find Danno." His message delivered, the wounded officer drifted off.

o-o-o-o-o

"I shot Steve . . .I shot Steve . . .He'll never forgive me . . . I shot him . . ." The words played and replayed in Dan's mind like a broken record. Pain, fatigue, overwhelming despair flooded the young officer's soul as Pretensky continued to taunt him.

"Shot your boss, your friend. You'll spend the rest of your miserable life in prison. Your short, miserable life. You know what they do to cops in prison? You'll find out, buddy boy. You'll find out. And I'll be there to see it happen." Pretensky tone was a knife piercing his captive's consciousness. "And all the time you live, you'll remember that you shot your friend. No one's gonna protect you. Five-O's history all because of you. You'll go to your grave remembering."

Dan turned his head away from the taunts. "Buddy boy?" Something about those words. He'd heard them before, but where? Not from this cop. Someone else. "Remember, Williams!"

"Take him to booking, sir?" the driver's voice broke into his superior's taunting rant.

"No. Around the back. I want him in one of the isolation rooms. I've got some questions for him first. And he'd better have the right answers." The threat in the rogue cop's voice was chilling. "And you can leave. I can handle things here." He wanted no witnesses.

The stocky officer roughly pushed Williams into the small room and slammed him into a hard wooden chair next to a small table. "Now get this, buddy boy, and get it good. No one's gonna believe anything you say. I've got all the evidence and it's stacked against you. Nothing you say matters. You're a cop killer. No cop will defend you, not even your friends from Five-O. You're the cop who shot Steve McGarrett. You got an answer for that?" He roughly backhanded his prisoner.

His head swimming and his senses blurred, Dan struggled to recall a memory swimming just below the surface of his tired, frightened mind. "Buddy boy . . .Buddy boy. Not here. San Francisco." The memory sharpened. A case he and Steve had been on in San Francisco. A barrel-chested angry cop beating a suspect. An older, craggy-faced detective pulling the cop away. A name. Not Pretensky. Petrelli!

"You answer me now!" The rogue cop shook Danny roughly. The sandy haired man looked at his assailant, a fierce anger darkening his blue eyes.

"You'll get nothing from me." He paused, steeling himself for the blow he knew would come. "You'll get nothing . . . Petrelli."

A powerful blow sent the young cop swirling down into darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** _Once agai_n, _a big thank you to all our readers and reviewers and those who added our story to their favorites and follow lists :-)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"What a mess," Bergman grumbled as he looked at Steve's bloodstained shirt. Bergman feared that the shoulder wound had opened up or worse, that the vascular surgeon's delicate repair work on Steve's injured blood vessel had ruptured. And if that were the case, time was of the essence. McGarrett could bleed to death in a very short period of time.

"Hurry up!" he ordered as they wheeled the semi-conscious detective into the examination room.

Without waiting for the nurse to remove McGarrett's shirt, Bergman grabbed it and ripped it down from the neck, buttons popping as his strong hands destroyed the material.

"Sorry Steve," Bergman said when McGarrett groaned in pain.

"Dan . . .Danno!" Steve stuttered as he opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the bright light hanging above him.

Fully expecting the bandages covering Steve's upper chest and left shoulder to be saturated with blood, Bergman was confused when he realized that the fresh blood was not from the old injury but from a new wound on McGarrett's lower left side.

"What the hell happened?" Doc asked, taking a piece of gauze from the nurse then wiping away the blood so he could get a closer look at the most recent damage. Fresh blood quickly oozed from the bullet wound.

"Shot! Danno ..shot me," Steve said as he drew in a deep breath against the pain.

"No Steve, Danny would never shoot you," Bergman said in between his orders to the nurses and technicians working alongside him.

"Wrong, Doc. I watched him pull the trigger. He . . ." Steve winced and forced his dark blue eyes to stay open. "He looked me right in the eyes and pulled the trigger."

Bergman continued to hold pressure to the wound even though he had temporarily ceased issuing orders when he realized McGarrett was in full command of his senses and rational in his thinking.

"No Steve. No way. Why, why would Danny shoot you?"

"Had to. They . . ..ahhhh . . . forced . . ." Steve closed his eyes as he struggled against the pain. "Forced him to. Have to find . . ." Steve attempted to sit up. "Find him."

"No you don't ! You're not going anywhere but to surgery. That bullet has to come out!"

"Find Danno! Trouble! Call," Steve swallowed hard as the pain became unbearable. "Men. My men. Tell them . . ." Steve's voice trailed off as the warm rush of morphine flooded his system and the pain began to ease. His last reserve of energy spent, he drifted off to sleep.

Bergman stayed with McGarrett until the double doors of the operating room closed, separating him from the big detective and leaving his care in the hands of others.

_How much worse could this nightmare get?_ Bergman thought as he wiped his hand over his tired eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

On the north shore of Oahu, the young nurse who helped Pretensky abduct McGarrett from the hospital knew she was taking the last few breaths of her short life. Pretensky had lied to her. He promised her money - a lot of money - if she would help him with McGarrett. Instead she got a bullet in her chest and she knew it was just a matter of time before she would breathe no more.

As frantically as the medics worked to save her, she knew it was no use. Her only comfort came in clearing her conscience before she went to meet her Maker.

With a voice straining to be heard, she confessed her sins to the HDP officer at the scene and begged him to stop Pretensky from fulfilling his plans. "Pretensky wants Williams dead. Has a grudge . . ."

Nick Kamekona leaned in close to the dying woman's lips to hear her final words. He felt a chill traverse his entire body in the moment that he knew she was gone. He backed away to allow the attendant to drape the lifeless form with a sheet, hurried back to his cruiser and grabbed the mic off the dash.

"Central, this is Officer Kamekona. Patch me through to Duke Lukela and hurry!"

"Lukela, here. What have you got, Nick?"

The HPD officer quickly relayed the new information to his elder colleague, almost tripping over his words to get them out as fast as he could.

"You've got to get to Danny fast, Duke. It's big pilikia! And be careful – Pretensky's dangerous!"

Kamekona replaced the mic and paused to catch his breath. Then he crossed himself and prayed for the young woman's soul and for Danny's safety.

o-o-o-o-o

Duke could hardly believe what he had heard, but it explained a lot. His mind started racing, trying to figure out how to best end this nightmare. If Danny had been arrested, he would have to be in a holding cell or in one of the back isolation rooms.

Duke crept around the back of the HPD building and cautiously peered into each window, taking care to conceal his presence from any guards. He gasped at the scene framed in the second to last window: a crumbled body on the floor, bound, clothing ripped and dirty, fresh blood flowing from the nose and ear, caked blood darkening the short sandy curls. Though it was dark and his view was dim, there could be no mistake. It was Danny!

Knowing that Pretensky wouldn't be far away, Duke needed backup, so he sprinted back to his cruiser and radioed Ben. Then he requested an ambulance, advising a silent approach, a destination that was a block away from HPD headquarters and he ordered them to stand by once they arrived.

o-o-o-o-o

Chin and Kono moved as fast as their prisoner would let them as they hurried to booking. They had to move quickly if they wanted to arrive at the station before Pretensky brought in Danny.

Walking off into the room, the detectives handed Briggs off to a waiting officer to be booked and Chin approached the ranking officer in the room, a Captain Gwon. "Has Williams been brought in yet?"

"No," Gwon replied. Then shaking his head in disbelief, he added, "I remembered him from back when he walked a beat, I can't believe Danny would try to kill McGarrett."

Kono spoke up, "We don't believe it. We got proof dat something fishy is going on."

"Have you heard anything?" Chin asked. "Did they take him to the hospital?"

Gwon shook his head. "No. The officers at the scene radioed that all prisoners were being brought to the station. Which means Williams will have to come through this room."

Chin tried to calm down. Gwon was right. He just had to be patient; Petrelli didn't know that his cover was blown. If he wanted to keep up the pretense of being Pretensky, the crook would have to go by the book. At least that's what Chin hoped.

The officers finished processing Briggs and Kono moved to help escort the prisoner in to his cell. Chin let Kono go as he knew waiting wouldn't be easy for his friend. However, Kono wasn't gone any longer than a minute before he came racing back into the room. "Chin! Big Chicken's in a holding cell."

"What?" Chin shouted in shock and dismay. "Danny should have come in with Chicken!" Then turning towards Gwon, the detective asked again, "Where's Dan Williams?"

"I'd tell you if I know," Gwon replied honestly. "But Williams hasn't come through here."

Chin exchanged a frightened look with Kono. If Petrelli wasn't going by the book then their friend was still in danger from more than scandal and prison. _Someone would have noticed if Pretensky's car hadn't followed the others back to the station so Danny had to be close, but where?_

"Da interrogation cells!" Kono blurted out right as the same thought crossed Chin's mind.

Without another word, the two detectives dashed through the police station desperate to reach their friend and colleague in time.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: **_Special thanks goes to guest reviewer, "Mary", for your thoughtful review. We had much fun taking turns contributing each of our parts to this story and we are grateful for the encouragement we've received from our readers. We hope you will continue to enjoy what we have to offer._

_Five-O Fanatics_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Duke breathed a sigh of relief as Chin and Kono reached him. The seasoned cop pointed to the observation window. "Pretensky's got Danny in there. He's in bad shape. We've got to get him out. Ben and an ambulance are on the way"

The three men watched as the man they knew as Pretensky hauled Danny to his feet and pushed the battered young officer against the wall, shaking him back into a terrible reality. "Talk, damn you! Admit it! You tried to kill McGarrett. You hate him. You want him dead!" He shook his victim again. "Admit it, buddy boy, and I'll stop." The rogue cop's anger reached volcanic proportions and his loud, angry voice was audible through the thick glass.

Unable to talk, battered to the point of exhaustion, Danny could only shake his head as he managed a soft "No." Pretensky raised his fist for another punch as Dan closed his eyes. He couldn't take much more, but he'd rather die than save his life by lying. He focused his tired mind on one thought: "Forgive me, please, Steve. They forced me. I'd never willingly hurt you." He braced himself for what might be the final, fatal blow. . . .

. . . And Kono smashed through the door, followed by Chin and Duke, guns drawn.

"Dat's enough, Petrelli!" the big Hawaiian roared as he grabbed the man's upraised arm and twisted it painfully back. "Pick on someone who can fight back!"

Petrelli, his identity revealed, attempted to turn in Kono's direction only to meet a powerful fist. He staggered back and tried to twist out of Kono's grasp. "You want a busted jaw, Bruddah?" the big cop snarled. "Any one of us would be happy to give it to ya after what you did to Steve and da Kaikaina!" Still holding on to his reluctant prisoner, he cuffed the man and added, "Guido Petrelli, you're under arrest for kidnapping, assault, and conspiracy to commit murder. Dat's just for a start. You got the right to remain silent . . ."

Danny, suddenly released from the Petrelli's grasp, slid down the wall. Duke caught him before he collapsed completely and gently lowered his injured friend to the floor. He released the too tight cuffs from Williams' bruised and scraped wrists and felt for other injuries. "Easy, Danny. Ben and the medics are on the way. We'll get you to Doc. You're gonna be all right."

Now released from his bonds, Danny slowly opened his eyes. He had only enough energy to murmur, "Ste . . . Steve?"

"He'll be OK. That shot probably saved his life. They'd have killed him otherwise."

"Thanks," a relieved Dan sighed as he finally allowed himself to fall into welcome, safe darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

**_AN:_**_ Mahalo t__o all our readers. _

_To our reviewer Mary: Thank you once aga__in for another lovely review and it's nice to meet you here :-) _**_  
_**

_Five-O Fanatics  
_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"What the hell did that scum do to him!" Bergman growled as he examined the unconscious Williams.

Kono shuddered at the sight of the bruises covering Dan's body as he answered, "Looks like they beat him up pretty bad a couple of times at least. They coulda killed him!"

"That cop probably would have if you hadn't stopped him. I'm guessing our boy has at least a few cracked ribs and some internal bruising. He's got a fever and maybe a concussion, too. I'll know better after we take some x-rays and run some tests." Doc patted the detective's back. "It'll be a couple of hours until I have a diagnosis. I've got him under mild sedation for now so he can rest. You look like you could use some sleep, too. Why don't you go home for a couple of hours?"

"I wanna stay here, with da Kaikaina." Kono shook his head. "It's what Steve would do. I'll wait for Chin to get here from booking."

"Five-O detectives!" the curmudgeonly physician groused as he returned to his latest patient.

Kono leaned against the wall outside the examination room, cradling an untouched cup of coffee. The vision of a battered Dan slumped over as Petrelli raised a fist to strike his defenceless friend filled him with anger and sadness. He prayed to all the gods of his ancestors that his friend, his brother, would make it through this crisis okay.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted him to Chin's presence. Kono shrugged his shoulders in answer to his comrade's unspoken question. "Don't know nothing for sure yet. Doc's still running tests." Chin nodded, his eyes filling with tears. He pulled his old rosary from his jacket pocket and fingered the beads as he said the familiar and comforting prayers for both his brothers under Bergman's care.

o-o-o-o-o

After what seemed like hours, Bergman stepped into the corridor and motioned the two detectives into a private office. "Danny's going to be all right," he began, noting the relief on the men's faces. He has four cracked ribs, some serious bruising, and a slight concussion, just as I suspected. He's also seriously dehydrated, has lost weight, and has a fever that points to an infection. I've got him on an IV and antibiotics. He'll sleep for several hours, possibly longer. He's going to need some time off for recovery. And I'm sure he'll want to see Steve. Danny's got to be feeling a lot of guilt over what happened and will need support to deal with it."

"He'll have whatever he needs, Doc. You can count on it!" Kono answered. "I wanna stay with him for a while. Don't wanna leave him alone in case he wakes up before Steve does!"

"Go ahead!" Bergman laughed.

"I'll stay for a few minutes," Chin added. "I've got a meeting with the Governor and Chief Dann later."

o-o-o-o-o

"And that's the story, Governor, Chief," Kelly reported. "Pretensky's real name is Guido Petrelli. He was dismissed from SFPD for brutality and if his treatment of Danny is any indication, he deserves more than dismissal. He deserves a long prison term."

"But why kidnap Williams? And arrange a contract with Chicken?" Jameson questioned.

"Danny and Steve witnessed him beating up a suspect. They gave evidence against him. He wanted revenge."

"I should have trusted you when you insisted on Danny's innocence, but the evidence was so well planted." It was probably the best apology Chief Dann could offer. He opened a desk drawer and handed Chin a gun and badge case. "Better give these to Steve. He'll want to return them to Danny."

"If Danny even wants them back," Chin thought. He'd heard the anguish in the young man's voice as he spoke McGarrett's name back in that hellish interrogation room.


	31. Chapter 31

_**AN: We'd like to take this opportunity to not just thank our readers, but to let all those who reside in areas effected by Hurricane Sandy (or have loved ones living there), know that you're all in our thoughts and prayers. Stay safe!  
**_

**_Five-O Fanatics_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Steve fought hard against the haziness produced by the anesthesia when he slowly became aware of the sounds and voices of the recovery room. The last image in his mind when they put him under was the same as that which persisted when he came to: the pain in the blue eyes of Danny Williams.

"How are you feeling, Steve?" Bergman's raspy voice broke through the haze and Steve slowly opened his eyes. He groaned when his most recent wound rudely introduced itself and the cardiac monitor's steady beep increased its frequency. "That's what I thought," Doc replied and he nodded to the nurse.

The throbbing in his side subsided and Steve felt himself drifting off, but he refused to give in to the pain medication. The sight of Danno pointing his small silver back up weapon at him and pulling the trigger nearly devastated McGarrett as his memory gradually returned.

"Why?" McGarrett whispered.

"Rest, Steve, you need your rest," Bergman gently ordered as he placed a comforting hand on McGarrett's right forearm.

"No Doc. Tell…me. Don't under…stand. Need to talk…to him," Steve managed to get out through clenched teeth. "Don't under…stand…any of this."

Steve closed his eyes and then opened them again. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he took a deep breath. It hurt Bergman to see his friend in such physical and emotional pain. "Steve, now is not the time."

"See him…need to …see Danno. Talk…have to talk…ask…" Steve murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Bergman flipped through the numerous pages of lab and radiology reports on Danny Williams.

Just as suspected, the young detective was suffering from rib fractures and a concussion. And all signs were pointing towards pneumonia. The young man's chest x-ray showed an abnormality in the lower lobe of the right lung consistent with pneumonia.

Bergman smiled for the first time in days now that he knew how to treat Williams medically. But then sadness washed over him. Helping the young man deal with his guilt was going to be a different story.

The tired physician wrote orders in Williams' chart and then sat back and closed his eyes against the headache that had been building all day. He didn't understand the convoluted twists and turns that had transpired over the last few days. What he knew was he had two patients, two men for whom he cared a great deal. One was consumed by confusion, the other consumed with guilt. Somehow he had to find a way to bring the two together.

Chin Ho Kelly walked down the hospital hallway and stopped at the nurse's station where Bergman was working.

"How is Danno?" Chin asked as he looked down at the tired old doctor.

"Oh hello, Chin," Bergman responded. "Danny will be all right in a few days."

"Steve?"

"Well," Bergman started then stopped as a smile spread across his face. "If I can keep that pig-headed cop in bed, he will be all right too, but neither of them will be able to go back to work any time soon."

"Good luck with that," Chin replied, a chuckle in his voice. "Can I see Danny?"

"No, not yet Chin. He's still asleep and that's how I want him to stay."

"Steve?"

"Same. I had a hard enough time getting both of them calmed down. Still find it hard to believe that Danny would shoot Steve," said the old doctor, shaking his head.

"Well he did, Doc," Kelly replied sadly. "He had to or Chicken would have finished Steve off for sure. Must have been the hardest thing Danny ever had to do."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Three days later, Steve McGarrett listened as his men brought him up to date. He was relieved to hear that Jenny had not been harmed and that Big Chicken and Petrelli, alias Pretensky, were looking at some serious prison time. But what bothered McGarrett was Williams.

Even though he understood that Danny had no choice but to shoot him, Steve was still amazed that the young detective had gone through with it. McGarrett spent several hours wondering if he could have pulled the trigger if their roles had been reversed. What he did know was that if Danno's aim had been a little higher or closer to center, then he would be dead. The young detective had taken one hell of a chance.

What Steve needed was to look Danny in the eye and ask if he was sure there had been no other alternatives. Had the young man thought about the consequences of his actions should things have turned out differently?

After the briefing, Kono left McGarrett's room with plans to visit Danny, but Chin remained. He wanted some private time with his boss. He had been watching Steve closely during the case discussion and could tell that something was gnawing away at the man apart from his physical pain. And Chin knew what that something was; he just had to figure out how to best broach the subject.

"Steve, Danny's really worried about you," the older detective began.

"Yeah? I haven't seen him," Steve responded blandly.

"He's still fighting the pneumonia, Steve. Doc says that Danny's withdrawing into himself from his guilt and that it's slowing his recovery. You know that the two of you are going to have to come to terms with this eventually, Boss." Chin's voice was deadly serious but sympathetic. His heart was also breaking over this situation that never should have happened.

"I know that, Chin," Steve admitted quietly. "I just can't get that image out of my head…Danno... aiming his .22 at…at ME!" McGarrett rose from the bed as his voice rose, wincing in pain as the movement pulled his stitches.

"Easy, Steve," Chin said calmly, gripping Steve's shoulders and gently pushing him back down on the bed.

"Danny was backed into a terrible corner, Steve. I can't even imagine the guts it took for him to…ah…do what he did." Steve closed his eyes but listened intently as the Oriental detective continued. "Danny loves you, Steve. You know that he would never hurt you, but he had to do this to save your life. Have you thought about what Chicken would have done if Danny had refused his order? Steve, we would have lost both of you!" Chin stated emphatically. "Because of Danny's bravery, both of you are alive today," he continued more calmly. "It will take some serious talk between you two, but you may find that you will come out stronger than before."

Tears slipped from McGarrett's closed eyes and trailed down his strong jaw line. He lay quietly for a few minutes, digesting Chin's wise words and gleaning strength from the man's supportive grip on his forearm. Finally Steve swallowed hard, took a deep breath and gripped Chin's hand.

"Thanks, Chin," Steve whispered with a weak smile.

"Okay, Boss," Chin responded, squeezing Steve's hand in return. "I'd better go before Doc kicks me out."

Again alone in the room, McGarrett's thoughts returned to his second-in-command, now deeply concerned about the young man's illness and mental state. What was past was past. Chin was right. It was time for healing.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"_You disgust me! You tried to kill McGarrett. Admit it! You hate him. You want him dead!" _The venomous words echoed over and over in Danny's mind. The more he fought them, the more he tried to block out their hateful chorus, the more they threatened to overwhelm his weakening defenses.

"_No . . .No!" he fought back. "Steve! Steve!"_ he screamed in the silence of his mind. _"I didn't want to. They made me. Petrelli. Chicken. I'm so sorry . . . forgive me . . . forgive . . ." _ The onslaught increased in fury to hurricane strength as the injured detective retreated back into the safe darkness_. "Forgive . . ."_

o-o-o-o-o

"How is he, Doc?"

Bergman shook his head as he turned to the two detectives standing behind him. "Danny's fever is down and his lungs are clearing, The antibiotics are doing their work."

"Den why don't da Kaikaina wake up?" This from Kono. "He don't even stay awake long enough to eat much of anything now, not even my Auntie's good muffins! It's like he's lost somewhere and can't find his way home. He won't even talk to us."

"He is lost, Kono," the crusty physician answered sadly. "He's wandering around in some guilt-filled limbo in his mind. That damn Chicken and his pals did this by making him shoot Steve! They might as well have killed him outright. This is killing him by inches!" Bergman clenched his fists in frustration and turned away to keep the two officers from seeing the tears that filled his eyes.

"Maybe if Steve talks to him. Maybe he can reach Danny," Chin thought out loud.

"Maybe," Doc agreed. "Steve might be the only one who can."

o-o-o-o-o

"You awake, Steve?" Bergman pretended not to notice the signs of the tears that had escaped from the big cop's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"You didn't come here just to check on me," McGarrett answered, noting the concern in the medico's eyes. "It's about Danno . . ." his voice trailed off as he realized the meaning behind Doc's expression. "What's wrong? Has . . .? He couldn't finish the question as a lump of fear settled in his heart.

"We're losing him, Steve. He's trapped in a maze of guilt. I can't reach him. He barely responds to Chin and Kono now." Bergman drew a breath. "He needs you, more than he needs us. He needs his friend, his big brother, He needs to know that you understand why he did what he did. He needs you to forgive him so that he can forgive himself."

"The guilt is eating him up," Chin added. "He needs absolution."

Steve nodded. "I need my little brother back, too. Doc, get me a wheelchair. Now!"


	34. Chapter 34

**_AN - To our reviewers, whom we can't thank personally, Mary, Nans and Caroline: Your kind comments are very much appreciated :-)_  
**

**_Five-O Fanatics  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

McGarrett studied his sleeping friend, noting the faded bruises and scrapes that marked his face and arms. He could only imagine the far deeper ones that seared his soul. He gently touched Dan's arm and whispered, "Danno."

No response.

He tried again, "Danno, open your eyes and look at me!" A command, not a request.

Blue eyes blinked a few times as Dan tried to focus. A blurry figure wavered into shape.

"Steve? Steve! What? Why?" The words tumbled out. "I shot you! I didn't want to. They forced me. They were going to kill you . . ." Tears spilled from the young cop's eyes as he tried to tell the terrible story. "I can't forgive myself. How can you ever forgive me?"

Steve tightened his hold on his agitated friend's arm. "Easy, Danno," he responded, his voice gentle and reassuring. "Chin and Kono told me how they found you. What you did. . . ." He stopped for a second, his voice choked with emotion. "That shot saved my life, saved both of our lives. How you ever found the strength, the courage after what they did to you, the way they tried to break you . . . You never gave up." He looked deep into his friend's, his kaikaina's, eyes, wanting to make certain Danny would understand. "All I can say is thank you for taking that chance. I forgive you, I would forgive you anything. I hope you know that." He felt tense muscles relax under his touch.

"They tried to make me lie, to say I hated you, that I wanted you dead." Dan leaned back into the pillows. "I wouldn't. I couldn't hate you. I felt so lost. Then, when they said I had to kill you, I took the only chance I could. I'm so sorry. I wish there had been another way."

"There wasn't," McGarrett growled as he recognized Dan's self-doubt and tendency toward self-blame begin to surface once more. "You had only one terrible chance to save my life and you took it!" He stopped, allowing his words to penetrate. "And we're both still alive! Thanks to your courage."

"Both . . . ," Danny whispered, his energy fading. "Still friends?" The question needed an answer,

"Always, Danno. Always, my brother."

Danny weakly grasped Steve's hand. "Friends . . .brothers . . . always," he murmured softly as he fell into a deep, healing sleep, safe, forgiven, the chorus of angry accusing voices finally stilled and only the memory of his friend's absolution remained.


	35. Epilogue

**_AN: We'd like to take this opportunity to thank ALL the readers who have been reading our story and hope that you found it enjoyable. Special thanks to those who were able to spare a moment to leave us some feedback or add our story to your favorites list and alerts. _**

**_Five-O Fanatics  
_**

* * *

**Epilogue: Five-O offices, two weeks later**

Steve looked contentedly around the familiar office, busy with the comings and goings of Five-O and HPD officers concerned with on-going cases. "Just the way it should be!" Even better, today would be Danno's first official day back. Bergman had insisted the young detective take some extra days off to give himself time to really heal.

"Really heal," Steve thought. That day in the hospital, they'd broken through the walls of guilt and doubt that had kept his friend prisoner; they'd talked things out over the next days as they'd slowly regained strength, pleased to find that their bond remained unbreakable. Now, only one thing remained to complete the healing.

McGarrett happily joined with his team and Jenny as they welcomed their friend back into the fold. The first excitement subsiding, he motioned Danny into the big office, and then guided his second-in-command out to the lanai.

"There were times these last few weeks I never expected to stand here again, " McGarrett began.

"But I can, thanks to you." He pressed something into the younger man's hands. "I hope you'll take this back. Five-O – my life - wouldn't be the same without you."

Dan opened the familiar badge case. The gold shield reflected the Hawaiian sunlight and his smile lit up the shadows as he nodded, too full of emotion to speak.

Steve spoke for both of them: "Thank you, Aikane. For your courage. For my life. For everything." He squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Now, let's get back to work!"

PAU


End file.
